


You have my heart, so don't hurt me for what I couldn't find

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sei tu, che sei venuto a cercarmi, John. Io non ho fatto niente. Tu mi hai trovato perché hai bisogno di me.”<br/>Lo scenario cambia ancora, e adesso sono in una via che John non riconosce; nessun cartello affisso al muro, nessuna indicazione stradale, solo macchine che suonano il clacson e bambini sui marciapiedi che piangono e strillano forte. John gira su se stesso cercando di capire dove si trovi, Sherlock che non è più al suo fianco. Quando si ferma lo ritrova lì, dall’altra parte della strada.<br/>“Ti stai perdendo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have my heart, so don't hurt me for what I couldn't find

**Author's Note:**

> (Premessa della premessa, è una fic di inizio 2011. Ma le voglio così bene che meritava un posto qui.)
> 
> Ci ho messo tre settimane a scriverla, e forse non sarà la fic più bella dell'universo mondo, ma in fondo a chi importa? *ride* Questa fic - che in realtà pensavo sarebbe venuta un po' più piccina, non pensavo sarei arrivata a quasi 25k, giuro! - è nata in una freeedda sera di gennaio, mentre guardavo The Good Night - film affascinante, guardatelo e non sarà un'ora e mezza sprecata, giuro giurissimo. La flannery_flan ha assistito ai vari deliri partoriti su ogni scena di quel film, fino al fatidico tweet dove ponderavo fic ispirata all'intreccio, e quindi eccoci qua. L'unica cosa in comune penso siano i sogni, ma mentre nel film c'è una specie di filo logico, qui continuo a chiedermi ancora se sia presente. *coff* Ma vabbeh. E' stato abbastanza faticoso farla venire fuori, ma è stato divertente, come ogni volta che devo scavare nei meandri della rete per cercare cose come la storia dell'Afghanistan o gli effetti collaterali di vari sonniferi venduti in Inghilterra - e manco sono sicura di aver azzeccato i nomi, ma voi non fate i pignoli e fate finta di sì è_é! Sto parlando già troppo XDDD Ok, allora vi lascio alla lettura, droppandovi anche un [piccolo fanmix](http://www.mediafire.com/?dv5z9qef2ingdg2) che ho voluto fare perché sì, anche se non è la fic più bella dell'universo mondo, questa è la mia prima (e spero non l'ultima, e spero non la migliore - delle mie, ovviamente - XD) fic lunga su Sherlock e quindi le voglio bene, e ho voluto farle un regalino. Eqqquindi boh, vi abbandono alla lettura ricordandovi - come se non lo sapeste, poi - che Sherlock non mi appartiene in nessun modo, ma è opera del genio di Moffat e Gatiss che succhiano cervelli con il loro mistico potere. Buon ascolto e buona lettura \\*O*/

  
**You have my heart, so don’t hurt me for what I couldn’t find**

Se gli chiedessero qual è il primo ricordo doloroso che gli viene in mente, lui direbbe sicuramente quello che gli sta martellando adesso nella spalla sinistra. C’è un sacco di confusione nella sua testa, un misto di sabbia che vola e gente che corre acquattata, che urla di stare bassi, di coprire le spalle ad altri; c’è una voce familiare che lo chiama per nome, può sentire quasi qualcosa di caldo scorrere lungo il braccio, e mani che premono e occhi che gli implorano di non addormentarsi.  
È il bip asincrono e costante di un monitor, a riportarlo nel regno dei vivi. L’odore di disinfettante ha preso il posto della puzza di cadavere che lo ha circondato fino a quel momento, e il sole caldo su Maiwand è sparito per dar spazio alla luce fredda e sterile di una sala di ospedale. Non capisce nemmeno dove possa essere. Si guarda attorno spaesato, gli oggetti che finalmente prendono forma oltre la fastidiosa nebbia bianca che ha davanti gli occhi, ombre che diventano un qualcosa di concreto, l’aria del sogno che scompare per riportarlo alla realtà. Il suo viso si specchia nel monitor, battiti al minuto 87, una linea verde che va su e giù come una pallina di gomma che rimbalza sul pavimento e rimbomba, rimbomba, rimbomba. Con gli occhi socchiusi, segue il percorso dei cavi – c’è un tubo grosso che gli sfiora la spalla destra, che risale il petto fino al centro e poi si allunga sulla sua bocca. Prova a sollevare la mano, ma è sotto la coperta, e per quanto ci provi non riesce davvero a sforzarsi. Riguarda il tubo, lo riconosce, è un respiratore.  
Un respiratore, la spalla che fa male.  
È faticoso girarsi, cercare di raggiungere con gli occhi una parte del corpo che fino a poco fa – quanto? Un’ora? Due giorni? Settimane? – poteva guardare ogni volta che desiderava senza alcun problema. Una fitta gli percorre i muscoli, sale fino alla testa e per un momento vede di nuovo tutto bianco. E poi, un punto rosso buca il suo campo visivo, si spande sulla sua spalla, liquido. Trapassa la fasciatura, e quasi gli sembra si sollevi per attaccarsi al suo viso, e magari scivolare sotto il respiratore per farlo affogare.  
Ha caldo. Il letto sparisce e diventa sabbia. La luce bianca diventa improvvisamente troppo luminosa, l’odore di disinfettante è quello di una bottiglietta rovesciata accanto alla sua gamba, la divisa macchiata di sangue – di chi è? Perché non si sta muovendo? Deve aiutare i feriti, deve-  
“Dottor Watson!” lo chiama la voce deviata di un uomo; è lì, lo vede che allunga le braccia sulla spalla destra e lo muove, ma lui non risponde. Stringe forte la sabbia, gli scivola dalle mani, è bollente. “Dottor Watson, si calmi!” gli urla ancora, più forte. Lui agita le gambe, vuole andare via. Vuole solo andare via da lì.  
Il bip accelera il ritmo, 130 battiti al secondo, e aumenta. Sente la gola che raschia, la sua stessa voce invadergli le orecchie.  
Poi qualcosa gli pizzica il braccio, ed è come una benedizione. La sabbia torna fresca, morbida, bianca. Il sole non da più fastidio, e prima di chiudere gli occhi incontra iridi azzurre che lo guardano con preoccupazione, la pelle appena sudata, capelli chiari che incorniciano un volto delicato; è quasi sicuro che sia un angelo.

Mary, non gli ha detto il cognome perché in quel momento è sembrato tutto fuorché utile. Ma suona così bene il suo nome, alle orecchie. Mary è la sua infermiera: gli cambia la flebo, gli inietta il sedativo quando l’Afghanistan diventa troppo reale, dietro le sue palpebre. Mary ogni giorno entra nella sua stanza e gli parla del cielo azzurro, dei bambini che giocano nell’asilo davanti a casa sua, a Londra, lontano da lì. Gli accarezza il dorso della mano, non importa se a poco spazio dalle sue dita c’è conficcato un ago che gli entra in vena per tre centimetri. Gli dice che dovrà fare fisioterapia, che quel braccio ci metterà un po’ per funzionare come prima, ma i dottori sono speranzosi – “E poi lei è un medico, sono sicura sappia queste cose senza che io venga a riferirgliele.”  
La sua voce è miele.  
A volte desidera restare in quel letto per sempre, farsi curare e sentirla parlare, raccontare di posti lontani, posti dove la guerra non c’è, dove i bambini montano case coi mattoncini, e giocano a fare piccole donne in cucine a misura di fata. Ma poi fortunatamente, si rende conto che non è quello che vuole.  
Mary però va bene. Mary è la prima cosa bella che gli capita da quando ha lasciato la Barts, da quando è partito in missione. Mary è bionda e ha gli occhi di un angelo, ed è lì per lui, e per il momento va bene così.

Mary ride, la prima volta che sente il suono della sua voce. Ha avuto quel tubo in gola per così tanto tempo che il timbro non è proprio uno dei migliori, ma lei è comunque sollevata, glielo legge negli occhi. Quando lui alza la mano e gliela tende, lei la stringe affettuosamente.  
“Io sono John.” dice con fatica, non riconoscendosi nella sua voce.  
“Lo so, l’ho letto nella sua cartella, dottor Watson.”  
Lui scuote la testa, accenna un sorriso, e il suo viso si illumina – lo vede riflesso in quello di Mary, sembra nato per mostrargli soltanto il bene del mondo. Intreccia le dita nelle sue, le stringe amorevolmente.  
“Io sono John.” ripete, schiarendosi la voce, e Mary capisce. China appena la testa, carezza il dorso come lui è sicuro abbia fatto per tutto il tempo in cui è stato incosciente.  
“John.” ripete. Lo mastica piano, assaporandolo.  
La vita è troppo breve per non assaggiare le cose buone che ci capitano tra le mani.

Ha resistito per anni, in Afghanistan. Non è mai riuscito a stare al suo posto, ovunque il suo plotone andasse, lui era lì con loro, pronto a salvare il culo a qualunque idiota mettesse a repentaglio la sua vita in modo stupido – missione di pace, la chiamano, e poi la gente muore, cade come birilli, cade come è caduto lui, ma poi non si rialza. E il mondo piange persone normali chiamandole eroi.  
In una mano ha i fogli per la pensione forzata, nell’altra un bastone. Ci vorrà tempo, prima che tutto torni normale, ci vorrà tempo prima che smetta di urlare la notte, prima che gamba e braccia tornino a funzionare.  
È seduto sul letto, guarda quei fogli e non capisce se è felice o triste di non poter tornare più lì. C’è una copia della sua cartella medica – certificati di invalidità, lastre, TAC, ecodoppler, un sacco di cose inutili che attestano la sua inutilità nel campo di battaglia. In un post-it ci sono dei numeri, una fisioterapista, una psicoterapeuta. Sa che deve chiamare entrambe, ma non vuole.  
Sospira, lasciando le carte a riposare sulle sue gambe. Cerca il conforto del cuscino e chiude appena gli occhi, e prima che scivoli in un sonno confuso e putrido di sangue, la porta si apre cigolando, riportandolo di nuovo in quella stanza d’ospedale.  
“Ho chiesto il trasferimento.” Mary agita qualcosa per aria, parole inutili su parole inutili per dire quello che lei ha riassunto in una manciata di lettere. Gli corre incontro, lo stringe in vita e gli bacia una guancia così forte che per un momento John ha paura – quella un po’ finta, quella dei bambini; quella che ingigantisce le cose e che adesso gli fa sembrare un bacio la cosa più grande e potente dell’universo - che gli si fratturi uno zigomo. “Andiamo via, andiamo a Londra, insieme. Vieni a stare da me, ti curerò e non dovrai preoccuparti di niente.”  
È come aver trovato una casa in cui riposare.

C’è un piccolo giardino, nei vasi sul suo balcone. Quando, appena arrivati, Mary apre le persiane, le narici di John vengono invase dal profumo di rosmarino, di lavanda, di erica. È un misto di profumi diversi che non da fastidio – forse perché dopo tanto tempo lontano dalla vita civile, qualunque odore gli sembra meraviglioso. Non c’è più l’aria asettica dell’ospedale, ad opprimerlo, ma solo un sentore di fresco, di pulito.  
È come se si sia appena risvegliato da un lungo incubo dai toni caldi del deserto in un prato fatto solo di piccole cose, ma stupende.  
E Mary, di quelle piccole cose, è la più grande e la più brillante.

“John…” sospira lei, le labbra che sfregano contro il suo orecchio, le mani che gli stringono le spalle; è disperazione concentrata sulle unghie che affondano nella sua carne. C’è qualcosa di insolito, nel modo in cui fanno l’amore, la prima volta. È l’influenza della guerra, John ne è certo – è il dolore delle ferite che vibra nella carne mentre lui affonda in lei, così calda, così accogliente. Mary lo bacia dappertutto, gli accarezza il viso come se volesse imprimerselo nella mente. Il male che sentono entrambi si trova alla base dello stomaco, e spinge in due direzione diverse, come se volesse strapparsi dentro le loro viscere. John si muove con dolcezza, dentro il suo corpo. Non vuole essere da nessun’altra parte, in questo momento, vuole stare solo lì, tra le coperte, a sentire il seno di Mary premere contro il suo petto, a sentire il suo respiro solleticargli il collo. È strano sentire il suo nome sulla pelle, vederlo inciso sulla sua carne con piccoli baci, sull’aria con singhiozzi e gemiti. Gli sembra passata un’infinità di tempo dall’ultima volta che ha fatto l’amore, gli sembra quasi la prima volta.  
In quella stanza, loro non sono altro che due formiche che lottano per non soccombere ai loro stessi sentimenti. In quella stanza, le parole sfrecciano nel nulla e lo riempiono, e John chiama il suo nome gemendolo piano sulla sua spalla, mentre lei china la testa all’indietro, gli dona il suo collo, la vena che pulsa al ritmo col suo cuore.  
La bacia, conta i battiti contro le sue labbra, sorride mentre sprofonda in lei, e quando la vista si appanna per l’orgasmo, Mary lo stringe a sé, e chiama il suo nome come se fosse l’ultima cosa che dirà da qui all’eternità.  
Quando si riversa sul letto, stanco, lei gli cinge la vita e lo bacia, impregnandosi del sapore delle sue labbra. Bacia la benda stretta attorno alla sua spalla sinistra, guardandola con aria di sfida, e poi si scioglie in un sorriso caldo.  
“Io guarirò le tue ferite.”

“Hamish.” Mary sorride, mentre sente la voce di John farfugliare il suo secondo nome. “Mia madre è scozzese, di Glasgow. Poco prima che io nascessi, mio nonno è morto lasciandomi addosso il peso di portare il suo nome – sai, come si faceva un tempo.”  
“Sì, ho presente.” ride lei, annuendo. Gli sta seduta dietro, tra le mani una pinza con del cotone imbevuto di disinfettante. “Anche a mia sorella è capitata la stessa sorte.”  
“Spero per lei che non si chiami Hamish.”  
“No, per fortuna sua no.” Si china a baciargli la guancia, mentre il cotone preme e pulisce la ferita. “Si sta rimarginando, finalmente.” esclama soddisfatta, prima di continuare a medicarlo.  
“A me non dispiace come nome, alla fine è… particolare. Non che io sia particolare,” e solleva le spalle, gonfiando le guance, passandosi la lingua tra le labbra “e non che voglia esserlo, però… suona bene, nel suo complesso. John Hamish Watson. Mi fa sembrare… figo.”  
“Sarebbe John James Watson, no? … Hamish decisamente suona meglio.”  
Ridono entrambi, riscaldando la stanza.  
Fuori è dicembre, nevica e il fumo scivola fuori dalle ciminiere e si condensa, creando strisce bianche nel cielo serale. È una giornata che lui passerà in casa, davanti al camino a scambiare dettagli scabrosi della sua infanzia con quelli di Mary, a preparare la cena insieme e cantare I saw three ships perché Natale sta arrivando, ed è il suo primo Natale lontano dalla guerra in Afghanistan e quindi merita di essere celebrato in ogni modo possibile.  
È il suo primo Natale con Mary, e in silenzio spera che sia soltanto l’inizio.  
“A te piace, Hamish?”  
Lei lo guarda e poi lo abbraccia, cercando riposo sul suo petto. “Sì. Mi piace Hamish.” Gli bacia il mento, uno schiocco che gli riscalda il cuore. “Mi piace Hamish e mi piace tutto quello che c’è attorno.”

La luce del sole gli piace davvero tanto, da quando non fa più avanti e indietro tra Maiwand e Herat. La pelle sta tornando del suo colore naturale, addio abbronzatura, addio scottature. Il calore che sente allargando le braccia sul balcone, appena sveglio, riattiva i suoi sensi, li stimola a cercare, sentire, vedere nuove cose.  
A volte, però, le cose non vanno come dovrebbero.  
A volte, il balcone di Mary si sgretola sotto i suoi piedi, mentre i fiori rinsecchiscono e cadono nel vuoto come cenere. Alle sue spalle non c’è più la camera da letto, ma solo una coperta di corpi in putrefazione, mosche che ronzano come impazzite, attratte dall’odore di marcio. Si porta una mano alla bocca, vietandosi di respirare, ma non riesce, perché il dolore alla spalla pulsa insieme a quello alla gamba, e non può fare a meno di stringersi nel tentativo di cacciarlo via, lasciando che l’odore impregni i suoi polmoni.  
90 battiti al minuto.  
Davanti a lui non c’è altro che un’immensa distesa di sabbia, una torretta dove un suo commilitone osserva l’area circostante con un cannocchiale, il fucile sulle spalle e un altro giovane che punta la sua arma a caso, pronto a sparare in ogni momento. Poco lontano, il colonnello Moran grida qualcosa, ma John non sente, è come se l’altro emettesse solo aria, e le sue parole arrivano alle orecchie come bolle che scoppiano, e niente più.  
Poi, il sibilo di un proiettile che supera lui, supera Moran, e si pianta nel petto di un soldato seduto a riposare.  
D’improvviso, sente di nuovo tutto. Ci sono grida che si sovrappongono, rumori come di petardi che scoppiano. Il colonnello gli corre incontro, agitando le braccia, e qualcuno grida il suo nome, prima che l’aria diventi irrespirabile e tutti inizino a cadere a terra come birilli.  
“State giù!” grida qualcuno. “È un agguato, cazzo, è un agguato di merda!”  
Le mitragliatrici cominciano a sparare alla cieca.  
Non è la prima volta che capita; sa come reagire, sa cosa deve fare.  
La gamba gli pulsa, 110 battiti al minuto.  
Una bomba esplode a qualche centinaio di metri, buttando giù un caseggiato in legno dove per fortuna tengono soltanto il cibo. John inizia a correre verso la torretta, cercando la sua arma dietro le spalle, le mani che tremano per la paura. Non riesce a prenderlo, il dolore acuto gli impedisce di sollevare il braccio e afferrare il calcio del fucile.  
Sopra la sua testa, il sole è di nuovo bollente. 130 battiti al minuto.  
Si arrampica sulla scala, cerca nella torretta la salvezza. Si sente esposto come un verme, i raggi del sole che gli battono sul collo – dove accidenti è il suo elmetto, che ci fa con la testa scoperta? – e sale, sale più veloce che può, assieme alla sua disperazione. Pensa a Mary, si sente un idiota, Mary non esisteva durante la guerra, nemmeno nei suoi pensieri.  
Che succede?  
Quando arriva sulla cima, qualcuno grida il suo nome dal basso, ma lui lo ignora. Poggia il piede sul pianerottolo e si guarda attorno, spalancando lentamente la bocca mentre vede che non c’è più nessuno.  
Sangue che gocciola lento verso il pavimento di sabbia.  
“No.” mormora, il fucile sporco del suo compagno che gli urla di prenderlo.  
Quando si rialza, il cielo è arancione.  
“Dottor Watson!” urla qualcuno dal basso, ma lui non vede niente, perché la sabbia si è sollevata e copre tutto per almeno due metri di altezza. “Dottor Watson, stia giù!”  
Non fa in tempo a percepire il sibilo che si fa più forte, perché qualunque rumore viene soppiantato dal suo grido, qualcosa di duro e bollente che scava nella sua spalla dilaniando la carne e frantumando le ossa.  
“Dottor Watson!” Lo chiamano ancora, una voce fuori dal coro lontana che invoca il suo nome. John, John Hamish, Hamish, mio nonno si chiamava Hamish, poco prima che io nascessi, mio nonno è morto lasciandomi addosso il peso del suo nome.  
Urla più forte, e all’improvviso tutto diventa buio e freddo, la luce della luna che filtra dalle persiane.  
“John, oddio, stai bene?”  
Si guarda attorno, spaesato, terrorizzato, come se da un momento all’altro si aspetti che una bomba esploda sotto la loro finestra. Guarda Mary, intravede l’azzurro dei suoi occhi attraverso il chiarore lunare, e finalmente trae un sospiro di sollievo, cuore che pulsa nella pancia.  
147 battiti al minuto, li conta uno per uno, sperando di calmarsi.  
“John, ci sei?” gli chiede lei, bianca come un cencio, le mani magre che corrono sul suo viso, lo accarezzano tentando di riportarlo alla realtà. L’ultima eco di una bomba scompare sotto le sue labbra.  
Mary lo stringe al petto, come una madre farebbe con il suo bambino. La sente tremare, non capisce, che succede? “Sono qui.” gli dice, e si rende conto che non è lei, quella ad essere scossa dai brividi.  
Sente il cuore sciogliersi in dolore, l’anima che grida di essere lasciata in pace. Come un poppante che ha appena sognato l’uomo nero si aggrappa alla sua camicia da notte, lasciando che l’angoscia si trasformi in lacrime.  
“Sono qui.” ripete, la voce ferma e calda, le mani che scivolano sulla sua testa.  
“Mi dispiace.” sussurra, le labbra strette per impedire ai singhiozzi di diventare forti, di scuotere la tranquillità come un terremoto. E lo ripete, costantemente, finché lei non gli impone il silenzio con le sue labbra, braccia che lo stringono forte.  
Non sa quanto in basso scivolerà ancora, e prega con tutte le sue forze a un Dio a cui non crede che lasci affianco a sé qualcuno che sappia sempre come salvarlo da se stesso, e dai suoi incubi.

La tappezzeria è scura, un bordeaux con decorazioni sul nero, rimasugli di un’epoca in cui Londra non vive più dalla Prima Guerra Mondiale. In fondo alla stanza, affianco alla finestra c’è una donna dalla pelle ambrata, scura e calda come l’Africa. Si avvicina timoroso, controlla il nome sul foglio, si assicura di essere nel posto giusto. Zoppica, stringendosi al bastone, prendendo posto davanti alla sua scrivania e pensando che in fondo è ancora in tempo per tornare a casa – lui non ha bisogno di una psicanalista, ha una casa, ha Mary, ha una vita nuova. Ha gli incubi che lo tormentano sempre più spesso, certo; ma non è un problema, può imparare a gestirli, può imparare a svegliarsi prima che una bomba o un proiettile esploda.  
Non può fare niente, solo star seduto su quella sedia di pelle nera e farsi riempire la testa di parole che ha paura di sentire. “Salve, John.” dice la donna con voce bassa, pacata.  
Se la immagina in una foresta, con un vestito di raso giallo e una giara sulla testa – sta facendo confusione, gli viene in mente la ragazzina del Libro della Giungla di cui non ricorda nemmeno il nome, ma lei era indiana, o qualcosa del genere, perché aveva il puntino rosso sulla fronte, e le africane non hanno puntini rossi sulla fronte.  
“Salve.”  
Sta decisamente entrando nel pallone.  
Sospira, cercando di essere il più discreto possibile. Ma è difficile quando il cuore martella nel petto – _cosa dovrei dirle? Non sono sicuro di voler parlare di me a una perfetta sconosciuta._  
È così teso che gli esce una specie di fischio dalla gola, e subito si schiarisce la voce, imbarazzato. “Mi scusi.”  
“Si rilassi, John. Non è qui per essere torturato, e io sono qui per darle tutto il supporto di cui ha bisogno.”  
Le tende la mano, e si stupisce nel vedere i palmi così chiari rispetto al dorso, rispetto al resto del corpo. La afferra, sentendola calda. È rincuorante. Sono la corda che ti tiene per la caviglia, se cadi ti tirerò su, in un modo o nell’altro. È questo, ciò che sente venire da quella stretta.  
Si rilassa appena, ma giusto un poco, permettendo finalmente alla sua schiena di aderire allo schienale.  
“Io sono Rosalie.”, dice abbandonando la sua mano.  
Nella sua vita sembrano non esserci mai i cognomi. Quello di Mary lo ha scoperto sbirciando nella sua patente per vederla quando era ragazzina; quello della dottoressa lo conosce, ma non se lo ricorda, non ha avuto tempo né voglia di memorizzarlo. Ma anche qui, non ha importanza. Non hanno mai importanza i cognomi di chi gli sta accanto, è strano, ma gli piace.  
Gli piace, davvero.  
“Io non so davvero da dove cominciare…” mormora, guardando alla cartella sulla scrivania, il suo nome scritto in piccolo in un angolo, come se non volesse disturbare.  
“Ci rifletta un secondo, e inizi da dove vuole lei.”  
Ride, scuotendo la testa. Si sente così banale, a pensare all’Afghanistan, agli incubi, a Mary che si sveglia e sospira, stringendoselo al petto. Appena le immagini della guerra riaffiorano alla sua mente, la gamba inizia a fare male e le dita si contraggono per il nervoso, sfregando con forza contro i jeans. Il silenzio gli tira le labbra, come se intorno ci fosse salsedine. Batte i piedi contro il pavimento, la voglia di scappare che pulsa nei talloni piantati al suolo.  
“Io… non lo so.” sospira, affondando il viso nelle mani per poi lasciarle scivolare verso il basso. “È come quando vai a un’interrogazione impreparato, o insicuro, e il cervello improvvisamente smette di elaborare informazioni. Le è mai capitato?”  
Sente le mani che sudano. La donna – Rosalie lo guarda per qualche istante e annuisce serenamente, abbozzando un sorriso sul viso scuro. “Sì, John, parecchie volte.”  
Lui sospira, come rassegnato.  
“Ecco, la sensazione che ho in testa è la stessa, esattamente la stessa. Forse è solo che non ho voglia di parlare di niente.”  
C’è un altro momento di silenzio, e gli sembra lungo, interminabile.  
“John, è normale, le prime volte. Glielo assicuro. Lei ha subito un trauma durante la guerra, e io ho il compito di aiutarla a superarlo.” Scrive due parole sul foglio, le labbra strette mentre la lingua le umetta. “Lei pensa di potersela cavare da solo, ma si ricordi che è un uomo. E l’uomo ha bisogno d’aiuto.” Lei solleva lo sguardo, cerca il contatto visivo, e lo trova lì davanti, tremolante per l’incertezza. “Quindi, si faccia aiutare.”  
John sospira, guardandosi i palmi delle mani. È stanco di vedere la sabbia incastrata nel sangue dei suoi compagni. “Ho fatto la Barts, sono diventato medico e sono subito partito in missione. L’aria di Londra era diventata soffocante, la mia famiglia era soffocante. Non riuscivo più a sopportare mia sorella, è un’alcolizzata. Una persona dovrebbe restare accanto ai suoi familiari, ma vivere con Harry è una tortura, partire per l’Afghanistan in un primo momento è stata una benedizione.” Lei annuisce, lo guarda interessata, stringendo le mani sul ventre. “Certo, nessuno scambierebbe la propria sorella con la guerra, ma io l’ho fatto, perché non ne potevo davvero più. Sono stato in Afghanistan per cinque anni, escludendo i quattro mesi di convalescenza. All’inizio effettuavamo servizi umanitari al confine con il Pakistan, nella provincia di Paktika. Hanno nomi strani, le province dell’Afghanistan, nomi che sembrano uscire dalle bocche dei bambini. Ce ne sono tantissimi di bambini, gente disperata che ha bisogno di una mano. Noi abbiamo cercato di dargliela, per un primo periodo, ma a volte non siamo capaci di capire i nostri limiti, specie quando davanti si ha la povertà, quella cruda. È una cosa contro non si può combattere, non in veste di soldato, o generale, o medico militare.” Affonda le unghie nei palmi, riprende fiato, sente la sabbia scivolargli in gola. “Lo sa, sì, che l’Afghanistan è una repubblica? A me fa ridere. È una parola terribile. Non repubblica in sé, ma repubblica associato ad Afghanistan. È come mettere insieme la maionese e la marmellata. È disgustoso. A luglio 2006 abbiamo smesso con gli aiuti al popolo per sorreggere il Canada, e Dio solo sa quanto avrei voluto non muovermi da dove mi trovavo. Nel 2007 le cose sono andate anche peggio; Vulcano, Achille… Achille è stata davvero un’operazione pericolosa, ho visto molti miei compagni farsela addosso dalla paura; è traumatico vedere persone che farfugliano chiedendo di essere salvati, è traumatico quando pensi a te non capiterà mai, e poi succede.” Imita la posizione della donna, ma le sue dita si stringono forti e premono contro le nocche, perché la tristezza si sta mescolando alla rabbia e ribolle dolorosamente nelle vene. “Succede che preghi di non morire, quando senti che una bomba è esplosa al centro della città che stai cercando di salvare.”  
Fa piccole pause, in cui manda in fondo alla gola grumi di saliva pesanti come macigni. C’è il cuore, all’altezza del petto, che ha iniziato a battere appena più veloce, e mentre stringe i pugni le dita scivolano perché sta sudando davvero, davvero tanto. Forse il condizionatore è troppo alto.  
“Essendo un medico militare, ho visto abbastanza cadaveri da bastarmi per una vita. A volte venivano a cercarmi nei sogni, i morti, come se potessi ancora salvarli. Una vita persa è una sconfitta, lo è per qualsiasi medico, anche quando non c’è più niente da fare per il paziente. Ogni volta che un bambino mi moriva tra le braccia, pensavo di tornare a casa. Ma poi mi veniva in mente Harry, e capivo che c’era gente più bisognosa, che la sfortuna non andava a cercarsela buttando giù vodka e cognac e brandy e qualsiasi altro alcolico che potesse capitarle sotto mano. Loro avevano bisogno di me quanto io avevo bisogno di loro.”  
Vorrebbe davvero chiederle di abbassare quel dannato condizionatore.  
“Qualche mese fa, il mio commando è stato spostato a Maiwand, dove si erano registrate importazioni illegali di armi dall’Iran. Il nostro compito era sorvegliare la zona, mettere le mani sugli iraniani, e possibilmente anche sui talebani per evitare ulteriori stragi di civili e militari. Probabilmente ci hanno notati, insomma, uno cosa va a fare a Maiwand? Non c’è niente, è un posto così povero, sembra quasi tranquillo, sa? Maiwand mi è costato il ritiro forzato.” Di nuovo seppellisce il volto tra le mani tirando un sospiro lungo, mentre la gamba pulsa così tanto che ormai non la sente più. Si morde le labbra, infastidito e quando alza la testa trova lo sguardo fisso e sicuro della sua psicoterapeuta, e lui non riesce a non alzare appena la voce, infastidito. “Può spegnere il riscaldamento? Mi sta facendo impazzire.”  
“Certo, John.”  
Il telecomando bianco spicca dannatamente tra le sue mani. La guarda alzarsi dalla sedia e prega che tutto il caldo scivoli via da sotto la porta e vada a riscaldare qualcos’altro – lui non ne ha davvero bisogno.  
“Le va di continuare? La vedo provato.” dice poi, e lui scuote la testa, guardando al soffitto.  
“Che altro c’è da dire ancora? Mi hanno sparato a una spalla, ho subito due interventi chirurgici e sono rimasto in ospedale per cinque mesi, dei quali ricordo solo la mia ragazza. È buffo, non trova?”  
Lei sorride, annuendo.  
“È la cosa più bella che la guerra mi ha portato. Dopo i bambini, dopo la gente che ti guardava riconoscente. Non li vedrò più. La cosa da una parte mi rincuora, dall’altra mi distrugge. Sono a Londra da due mesi e mezzo, non ho ancora iniziato le cure di riabilitazione, zoppico come un vecchio e non ho nemmeno quarant’anni. Ma c’è Mary.” Sospira, abbozza un sorriso tremulo. E poi si ripete. “Mary è la cosa più bella che la guerra mi ha portato.”

Quando esce dallo studio, la prima cosa che fa è poggiarsi contro il muro, appena voltato l’angolo. È come se non avesse l’aria nei polmoni e ossa nelle gambe. Si lascia andare contro la parete, la testa all’indietro e i singhiozzi che tentano di essere soffocati in fondo al petto.  
Ecco perché ha aspettato tanto, ad andare da una strizzacervelli. Sapeva che sarebbe andata così. Si sforza di non piangere, i palmi attaccati alle palpebre a premere mentre il cervello ordina _state lì, state lì, non uscite_.  
Un sospiro profondo, una risata spezzata, e poi si da la spinta, il bastone che gli fa da terza gamba mentre torna a casa.

Col passare del tempo John si rende conto che a volte non ce la fa, ad andare avanti. Mentre i giorni trascorrono sereni, nonostante le occhiaie, nonostante gli sbadigli, di notte le cose si capovolgono e lui non riesce più ad essere se stesso. Quando la fortuna gli sorride, si limita a spalancare gli occhi, guardando il soffitto in preda al terrore e a percepire la patina di sudore sulla sua pelle. Guarda ogni angolo della stanza cercando di identificare il letto su cui si trova, e quando capisce che attorno a lui ci sono solide mura e non la misera protezione di una tenda, scansa le coperte e si alza per cercare la calma in un bicchiere d’acqua fredda; ma non arriva quasi mai.  
A volte si chiede se Mary si svegli, durante la notte. Quasi ogni mattina quando apre gli occhi le coperte sono attorcigliate a braccia e gambe, ed è per questo che è sicuro di dare fastidio, in qualche modo. Ma lei non dice mai nulla, non fa mai nessun riferimento alla cosa, sorride e basta – gli prepara la colazione, un bel croissant con burro e marmellata di fragole, per iniziare bene la giornata.  
Ci sono altri giorni, invece, in cui nessuno è fortunato. Né lui, né Mary, né i suoi ricordi. Ci sono giorni che vorrebbe soffocare tutto con un cuscino, che vorrebbe addormentare i brutti pensieri con il sonnifero, ci sono giorni che vorrebbe semplicemente annullare.  
Stanotte parla con i fantasmi delle persone che ha visto morire davanti ai suoi occhi. È seduto davanti al balcone, gli occhi vacui sulle luci di Londra e la Luna che lo illumina appena. Affianco a lui c’è McKenzie, ventidue anni, di Bristol. Gli piaceva ridere di ogni cosa, prendeva un fucile in mano e delirava su quante belle cose potessero essere create con quell’ammasso di ferro, prendeva l’elmetto e ci attaccava con la saliva un cuore di carta – “Sono il dottor Stranamore!”, e rideva, e tutti ridevano con lui. Adesso è lì, un occhio vitreo, un braccio che non c’è più, la stoffa della divisa fusa con la sua carne – un furgone pieno di esplosivo, scoppiato al centro di Herat.  
“Cos’è quel muso?” gli chiede, facendo sporgere il labbro inferiore. “Bisogna sorridere, dottor Watson, o qui non si va più avanti.”  
“Oh, fai, silenzio.” dice sottovoce, le dita affondate nei capelli. È assurdo sentire così forte la voglia di averlo davvero lì. Un anno fa ha sentito il suo calore scivolargli via dalle braccia, mentre tentava di fermare l’emorragia al suo viso.  
Alla sua destra, il colonnello Slappery. Lo guarda coi suoi occhi azzurri e stanchi, il centro del suo corpo che non c’è più, lacerato da una mitragliatrice scaricata sul suo torace. Aveva due figlie ormai grandi e quindici anni di servizio sulle spalle. “McKenzie ha ragione, John.” sospira, portando indietro le braccia – così, di profilo, sembra quasi che non gli sia successo nulla, che sia integro; è solo un po’ pallido per colpa della luce lunare, e niente più. “Ti rendi conto di sembrare uno squilibrato, a parlare con noi?”  
“Chi le assicura che non lo sia?” ride stanco, stringendo le ginocchia al petto.  
“Glielo assicuro io. Non ti ho salvato per l’anima del cazzo, tenente.”  
Alza appena la testa per vedere il suo ricordo peggiore. O’Malley ha la pelle scura per colpa delle ustioni di terzo grado, gli occhi verdi che brillano di luce riflessa. Durante un agguato, mentre John era troppo occupato a salvare la vita di un suo commilitone, lui gli aveva fatto da scudo avvolgendolo con il suo corpo, mentre una bomba esplodeva a pochi metri da loro. Quando John aveva riaperto gli occhi, lui era già morto.  
“Non so cosa fare.” Mormora sottovoce, guardandosi le mani e scuotendo piano la testa. “Non so davvero cosa fare.” Ogni callo sulle sue dita è una ferita di guerra. Ogni sguardo che da alla stanza lo riempie di macchie rosse, di brandelli di carne e stoffa. “Non so cosa…”  
La voce sfuma, venendo inghiottita dal buio. Abbassa la testa sulle ginocchia, le braccia che avvolgono le gambe per stringerle vicine al petto. È come se fossero tutti lì, come se la stanza fosse piena della loro presenza. Sente le loro braccia stringersi attorno alle sue spalle, i loro sospiri rassegnati sulla sua pelle, hanno lo stesso calore del deserto. Sente che vorrebbe sciogliersi e piangere, ma poi che razza di uomo sarebbe, se facesse una cosa del genere davanti a un soldato e ai suoi superiori?  
“Sei un casino, John.” Esclama leggero O’Malley, e lo vede scuotere la testa da dietro le sue palpebre. “Sei davvero, davvero un casino.”  
Il sospiro che lascia scappare dalle sue labbra lo frega, perché ancora a sé quella palla di angoscia che si è formata nella gola, togliendo un tappo che John avrebbe voluto rimanesse così finché non si fosse addormentato. È un soldato, cazzo, è un soldato, un soldato, un soldato, non può piangere, non può comportarsi come… come…  
“Mi dispiace.” geme, senza sollevare la testa. “Mi dispiace da morire.”  
Le loro braccia si stringono più forte al suo corpo, e lui non vuole che spariscano.  
Mary, sulla porta, lo guarda in silenzio, asciugando le lacrime dal viso.

“Sono tornato a casa da cinque mesi, eppure se mi guardo le braccia a volte vedo ancora il segno dell’abbronzatura per colpa della divisa. Lo sa quanto caldo fa, in Afghanistan?A Kandahar, a volte il termometro segnava quaranta gradi all’ombra. Un mio compagno si vantava sempre per l’abbronzatura, quando si toglieva la divisa però era uno spettacolo inguardabile. Sono tornato da cinque mesi, e sono cinque mesi che non dormo come dovrei. Qualche settimana fa ho parlato con i miei ex compagni. E quando dico ex non intendo dire che camminano ancora sulle loro gambe, no. Sono tutti morti. Tutti, e io li sogno, o li vedo, o la mia testa sta tentando di dirmi qualcosa perché è davvero difficile cercare di non pensare a come passo le notti, e alle cose che vedo. A volte mi sembra di impazzire, altre volte mi chiedo se non sono già pazzo.”  
Ha la mano stretta sul suo bastone, le nocche arrossate per i pugni che ha dato al muro della cucina il giorno prima, cercando di calmare in modo inutile il suo cuore. Rosalie lo osserva, segna qualcosa sul suo foglio, e poi sospira. “John, è chiaro che non sta affrontando la cosa nel modo giusto.”  
“Lo so. Dovrei cercare di entrare dell’ottica che quella non è più la mia vita. Non corro il rischio di esplodere ad ogni passo.”  
“Ci vuole tempo. È normale, il suo è un caso di forte stress post-traumatico, e…”  
“La prego, Rosalie.” dice, interrompendola. Poggia i gomiti sul tavolo, lasciando che la stanza si riempia del rumore del suo bastone che cade a terra, mentre stringe le mani e ci poggia sopra la testa – gli occhi stretti, le sopracciglia contratte in una smorfia di dolore. “La prego, mi aiuti. Sono stanco di vedere la morte dappertutto.”  
“John, il suo non è un percorso facile. Ne abbiamo parlato le prime volte, ricorda? La guerra lascia sempre ferite che purtroppo in molti casi non si rimarginano mai del tutto. A volte, e mi è capitato diverse volte, qualcuno ha voluto lasciare la ferita aperta, per via del lutto, del senso di colpa. Lei non deve lasciare la ferita aperta. Lei deve concentrarsi e cercare di chiuderla.” Lo lascia, lo vede piegare la testa e prova un moto di pena. “Iniziamo con un semplice sonnifero, per un mese. Vediamo come va, d’accordo?”  
John annuisce, riportando la schiena nella sua posizione naturale, cercando di darsi un contegno che non riesce più a trovare da troppo tempo.

Si sente a disagio, quando in farmacia attende che il medico gli porti la sua confezione di Ximovan. Tamburella sul banco pensando a se sia la cosa giusta da fare, prendere una pastiglia prima di dormire e sperare che il sole smetta di battere sulla sua testa ogni notte. Ha ripensato costantemente alle parole di Rosalie, alla sua ferita che brucia nel cuore e nella spalla. È convinto di essere solo un nuovo, solito, patetico caso.  
L’uomo arriva fischiettando, rigirandosi la scatola bianca tra le mani. “Ecco qui.” dice, mentre rilegge la prescrizione medica e digita i dati del paziente sul database. “Sono trenta sterline.”  
John sospira, annuisce e apre il portafoglio. Tutto ciò gli fa pensare che dovrebbe trovarsi un nuovo lavoro – ma a quasi quarant’anni, cosa potrebbe trovare di adatto a lui?  
Alle banconote si sostituisce la plastica di una busta anonima, la scatola che naviga tra gli scontrini e la ricetta. “Arrivederci.”, bisbiglia chinando appena la testa in cenno di saluto, e Londra lo riaccoglie con l’aria primaverile che arriva, scivola sulla sua testa e corre al Tamigi.  
Il sole sta tramontando.  
Dalla farmacia a casa ci vuole mezz’ora a piedi. Potrebbe prendere la tube ed evitare così la marea di gente che rincasa dopo una giornata di lavoro, ma pensare di camminare lo stanca, e gli da l’impressione che forse, facendo tutta quella strada, stanotte riuscirà a dormire anche senza lo Ximovan. Imbocca Oxford Street con le mani in tasca, la bustina che rimbalza sul suo fianco ad ogni passo. Sorride, convincendosi che le cose adesso potranno andare soltanto per il meglio.  
Vuole fare l’amore con Mary, appena arrivato a casa. Vuole abbracciarla, sentire il suo sapore sulle labbra, riempirsi del suo affetto e farne un ricordo prezioso. Se riempie il cuore del suo amore, non ci sarà più spazio per la ferita. Si occluderà, non sanguinerà più.  
Vede un manifesto appeso sul vetro di una tabaccheria, e ogni pensiero buono evapora all’istante.  
Attentato a un convoglio Afghanistan: 13 morti.  
Si chiede se i suoi non siano soltanto desideri utopici; la fine della sua guerra non arriverà mai.

Non riescono a stare fermi, corpi che rotolano tra le coperte in un misto di sudore, gemiti e sospiri. La cena è ancora sul tavolo, il vapore che piano sparisce mentre la carne diventa fredda. John stringe Mary forte sui fianchi, la bacia, cerca nelle sue labbra la risposta a tutte le sue domande, la forza che sente scivolare via dalle mani ogni volta che chiude gli occhi.  
A volte, sente scivolare lei.  
“Ti amo.” Le dice sulla bocca, prima di prenderla in modo quasi goffo, grezzo, il cuore che pulsa forte nella gola mentre lascia scivolare la lingua in lei. Mary è bellissima, è la perfezione. Al suo fianco lei splende di luce propria, e lui si accontenta del riflesso, lo prende, se ne bea, lascia che illumini ogni sua imperfezione, mettendola in evidenza. Se è Mary a guardarla, va bene. Se è Mary, a giudicarlo dall’alto della sua magnificenza, va bene. L’importante è che resti con lui.  
“Ti amo.” ripete ancora nella sua testa, parole che rimbombano nel corpo della donna, che scivolano tra le sue gambe, insieme alla sua mano. La tocca, e lei si contorce, un foglio di carta appena gettato nel fuoco. Invoca il suo nome, e chiamandolo lo incatena a sé.  
Lo Ximonav può aspettare. Davvero, può aspettare. Può ancora salvarsi.

Succede sempre intorno alle tre di notte, forse perché il cervello a quell’ora entra in fase REM, portandolo a sognare in modo troppo realistico. Le tre di notte, nei campi, erano un orario meraviglioso. Quando non riusciva a dormire, lui e qualche altro pazzo uscivano dalla tenda andando a fare compagnia alla guardia in turno. L’aria era fredda anche d’estate, ma così piacevole rispetto al caldo afoso del mattino.  
Si ritagliavano, in quell’ora in cui nessuno riusciva a prendere sonno, un momento in cui far finta che tutto andasse bene. C’erano le foto dei figli, delle mogli, delle fidanzate, che circolavano di mano in mano, accompagnate da apprezzamenti poco ortodossi, solitamente seguiti da un “Eh lo so, sono un uomo fortunato, ti piacerebbe essere al mio posto.”, e risate a squarciagola.  
Le tre di notte, adesso, sono un incubo ad occhi aperti.  
Ha appena urlato, lo sa perché sente ancora la gola dargli fastidio. Affonda i denti nelle labbra con forza, stringendo il cuscino tra le braccia e sbattendo la fronte contro la sua morbidezza. La mano di Mary si poggia sulla sua spalla, scivolando appena dietro la schiena, mentre parla con la voce impastata di sonno. “Stai bene?”  
“Torna a dormire.” mormora, seccato con se stesso, mentre fissa fuori dalla finestra. Mary non gli obbedisce. Poggia il mento sulla sua spalla, cercando il suo sguardo. Lui lo rifugge, affondando il viso nel cuscino.  
“John,” dice, e la sua voce è morbida – eppure riesce a percepire qualcosa di diverso, come se si fosse appena spaccato qualcosa, da qualche parte. “Ne hai parlato con la tua dottoressa?” Lui annuisce senza parlare. “Sono preoccupata per te.”  
John abbandona il calore del cuscino per ricercare quello della sua donna. “Vorrei che sparisse tutto dalla mia testa.”  
“Lo so.”  
Mary gli passa una mano sulla testa, accudendolo come farebbe con un bambino. A volte lo vede così piccolo che non può fare altro che stringerlo, e pregare di assorbire un po’ del suo problema. Altre volte, vorrebbe semplicemente non averlo mai incontrato.  
Si morde il labbro, cacciando via l’ultimo pensiero dalla sua mente. John ha bisogno di lei, ha bisogno di lei e di lei e basta. Si sente un mostro, e decide di seppellire tutto da qualche parte dove non possa pensare più – e che i suoi neuroni si inghiottano la sua malignità. “Hai preso la pillola?” chiede poi piano, sollevandogli appena il viso. Dalle sopracciglia contratte, capisce subito la risposta.  
Non può fare a meno di lasciar andare un sospiro rassegnato via dalle sue labbra.  
Crepe che si allargano.  
Quanto John le da le spalle per riaddormentarsi, la scatola di Ximovan lo guarda e lo giudica, e lui si sente un verme che vorrebbe soltanto essere schiacciato.

Come infermiera, Mary ha imparato nel corso del tempo a sopportare qualunque cosa, dagli anziani con problemi di incontinenza, ai tossici maniaci, alle donne rese acide dalla malattia, ai malati di depressione. Ha imparato, nonostante tutto il dolore con cui convive ogni giorno, a portare ogni volta un po’ di colore nelle vite di quelle persone, con una battuta, o con un fiore, nella speranza di alleviare la sofferenza.  
Non ha mai messo in conto che un giorno si sarebbe ritrovata a sopportare la persona che più ama, e a non riuscire più ad ascoltarlo, per quanto si sforzasse di capire e di assecondare.  
Sette mesi e un cuore spezzato. Forse due.  
Spesso si ritrova a cercare la sua vocazione nel profondo del cuore, ma il più delle volte, quando lo fa, tocca nervi tesi e cassetti pieni di parole che non vorrebbe tirare fuori mai e poi mai in tutta la sua vita. Lei ama John, lo ama da morire e farebbe di tutto per lui, ma semplicemente un uomo ha dei limiti entro i quali deve stare. Se va fuori, straborda, e cade. E lei sta cadendo, lo sente nelle mani che prudono, negli occhi che pizzicano, nel nervoso che prolifera sulla sua pelle e si espande, silenzioso come una malattia in incubazione - vorrebbe aver fatto il vaccino, ma ormai è troppo tardi. Ogni notte sopporta, e ogni notte è come se la febbre salisse di mezzo grado, piano per ucciderla e per invitarla ad uccidere l’uomo che condivide con lei il suo letto.  
John grida, ma non si sveglia. Si agita nel letto, le toglie le coperte e le butta tutte dalla sua parte, e lei non ce la fa più. Si mette a sedere, passandosi le mani sopra la faccia, e si arrende al fatto di non essere altro che un essere umano che non può continuare a sopportare in questo stato.  
“Mi dispiace.” mormora, accarezzandogli la testa con le lacrime agli occhi. E poi si alza, e in silenzio esce dalla camera da letto.

C’è qualcosa che non va, quando John si rigira nel letto per abbracciare Mary e darle il buongiorno. Il braccio, aspettandosi di trovare il corpo della donna, cade invece a peso morto sul materasso, e il saluto che John sta per pronunciare muore lì, sulle sue labbra. Si sveglia del tutto quando gli occhi sono aperti e si ritrova nel letto da solo. “Mary…” sussurra al nulla, scattando poi a sedere. È tutto come quando è andato a letto: i suoi vestiti sono ancora in disordine sulla poltrona all’angolo, l’anta dell’armadio è aperta nella stessa, medesima angolazione, le scarpe sono sotto la finestra – è ancora a casa, è ancora a casa, si ripete per convincersi.  
La paura si instilla nel petto goccia per goccia, dilatando le pupille tanto da far sparire il blu dei suoi occhi nel nero più scuro. In fondo ha altri vestiti, ha altre scarpe, forse se n’è andata, forse si è stancata è stufa è-  
“Mary?” chiama a voce più alta, il respiro che si fa pian piano affannoso. Dentro di lui un pezzo di cuore si stacca e cade sullo stomaco, lacerandolo. Lancia via le coperte, letteralmente, mettendosi in piedi e correndo al bagno per non trovarla nemmeno lì. “Mary!”  
Odia sentire la sua voce in quello stato, gli ricorda che razza di uomo debole sia. Corre verso la cucina col terrore di non vederla nemmeno in quella stanza, corre con un cappio al collo che è certo tra poco qualcuno verrà a stringergli. Quando vede la sua testa bionda far capolino dal divano bianco, gli occhi pesti, un alone scuro attorno alle palpebre, il cuore di John si ferma per qualche secondo, prima di martellargli in petto e fare un rumore sordo, come se ci sia un osso che si muove continuamente.  
“John…” sospira, avvolgendosi nella coperta mentre si siede. Lui le corre davanti, cade in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, cercando il calore della sua pelle.  
“Mary, perché sei qua, perché non-“  
“John, io” e si umetta le labbra, perché le sente secche, e fanno male mentre pronuncia il suo nome. “John, mi dispiace ma io sono… così stanca.” Sbuffa guardando il soffitto, mentre sotto la coperta John cerca disperatamente le sue mani. Il tremolio delle sue braccia le fa quasi il solletico, e il suo cuore si fa improvvisamente pesante. Cerca il suo sguardo, sperando di non trovare quello che invece si ritrova a dover affrontare, occhi liquidi e stanchi, occhi che riflettono la sua stessa debolezza.  
C’è un motivo, se lo ha scelto per prenderlo con sé.  
“Mary, mi dispiace” dice John, e si sforza di tenere la voce ferma ma non ce la fa, perché il nodo alla gola è stretto e non fa passare l’aria e cazzo, quella trema e trema e lui è così stupido da non riuscire a fermarla. “Mi dispiace, te lo giuro, mi dispiace. Farò quello che vuoi, prenderò le pastiglie, le prenderò ogni notte, ogni santissima notte, ma ti prego Mary, ti prego non” si ferma, prende fiato, e dentro, lentamente, si sente morire. “Non te ne andare.”  
Appoggia la testa nelle sue gambe nel momento in cui non ce la fa più, e singhiozza dolore e paura sulle ginocchia della sua adorata Mary, sulla coperta che diventa più scura dove cadono le lacrime. Ad ogni singhiozzo si insulta mentalmente, contando i secondi in cui Mary non lo tocca, in cui Mary non gli parla. Quando poi sente la sua fronte sulla sua testa, e le mani che affondano nei suoi capelli, non riesce nemmeno più a pensare. La sente piangere e si odia, e il suo dolore si accresce, aggrovigliandosi nel petto insieme agli altri. Le stringe le braccia intorno alla vita, perché non vuole che scappi, che se ne vada via e lo lasci da solo, ad affrontare gli incubi che, davvero, lo giura su ogni cosa che ama, lui sta cercando in ogni modo di combattere.  
“Non te ne andare.” Ripete con voce strozzata. E Mary lo prende per il viso, e gli impone il silenzio.  
In camera da letto, sul comodino, la scatola di Ximovan è ancora immacolata.

Il rumore della plastica che si buca gli sfrega le orecchie e gli fa male allo stomaco.  
“Andrà tutto bene.” dice Mary, allisciando il coprimaterasso e guardandolo materna. Un sorso d’acqua e giù, la pastiglia scivola fino alla pancia, aprendosi in due.  
Andrà tutto bene.

C’è lui in vedetta, stamattina. Non ha idea del perché, forse Follan sta poco bene e non hanno nessun altro da mettere lì sopra fino al prossimo cambio turno. Alza le spalle, in fondo non gli dispiace e oggi sembra tutto sommato una giornata tranquilla. Prende il binocolo e controlla la zona attorno alla base, chilometri di deserto che si estendono in colline basse, piccole e in fila una dietro l’altra davanti a lui.  
In una piccola conca, la prima di mille che si susseguono, vede un piccolo villaggio improvvisato, i compagni di qualche altro plotone che portano acqua e cibo a quei poveri disgraziati. Sorride, desiderando per un istante di essere al loro posto. Gli piace, sentirsi ringraziare in un inglese stentato e vedere il sorriso nascere sul viso della gente grazie al suo lavoro.  
Agita una mano per sventolarsi, il sudore che gli scivola sotto il mento; è l’ora più calda della giornata, i raggi del sole cadono perpendicolari sulla sabbia, riscaldandola terribilmente. Guarda l’orologio e sospira, il led che segna 43 gradi in aumento. Sono quelli gli unici momenti in cui gli manca il grigiore di Londra.  
Porta una mano sopra gli occhi, guardando l’orizzonte a onde, stringendo le palpebre per mettere meglio a fuoco, per abbattere il muro di vapore che distorce la vista, in sottofondo il rombo di un’automobile in corsa.  
Trattiene il fiato, pentendosi di aver pensato anche solo per un istante che quella potesse essere una giornata, per una volta, diversa dalle altre. Prova a chiamare qualcuno, magari è solo qualche compagno che sta portando il pranzo; ma quando china la testa, sotto le scale non vede nessuno, e non sente nessuna voce. Si china un istante, prova a chiamare di nuovo – McKenzie, Douglas, Finnemore, qualcuno. Ma niente.  
Quando si rialza, sgrana gli occhi, convinto di essere improvvisamente diventato vittima del caldo.  
C’è una persona, tra lui e la macchina che sfreccia a tutta velocità verso il loro campo. Un folle, pensa, se è capace di camminare nel deserto con un cappotto nero e una sciarpa attorno al collo. Mentre cammina si volta a guardarlo – perché no, quello non è davvero uno sguardo casuale. Lo sta fissando.  
Si riprende dallo shock; anche un pazzo merita di essere salvato.  
“Ehi tu! Non puoi stare lì!”  
Ma quello lo ignora. Mentre cammina, l’uomo lascia che le braccia ondeggino lungo i fianchi una, due, tre volte, finché John non si ritrova a stringere di nuovo gli occhi, perché c’è qualcosa, adesso, che prima non c’era.  
Un secchio.  
“Ma cosa…”  
Si lecca le labbra, cercando di capire. Quello gli sorride, un ghigno poco rassicurante che gli illumina il viso pallido. “Vai via!” esclama, sporgendosi dalla torretta, il braccio che fende l’aria – se lo sta guardando vedrà anche il braccio, e se vede il braccio sicuramente capirà che deve spostarsi da lì, e tornerà indietro.  
No?  
La macchina, intanto, smette di essere un puntino per mostrare perfettamente i suoi contorni sulla cima della collina. Si sente inerme, perché non sa cosa fare. Se quell’uomo resta lì, l’auto lo prenderà in pieno, e lui non ha davvero voglia di vedere morti, per oggi. “Levati!”  
In risposta, l’uomo muove la testa, e lui riesce a sentire distintamente il rumore del collo che schiocca. E poi, con tutta la calma del mondo, quello alza il secchio rovesciandone il contenuto sopra la sabbia: acqua limpida, fresca.  
È come se qualcuno avesse spento la luce. Il cielo è diventato d’improvviso blu cobalto, la stella polare che brilla davanti ai suoi occhi. Sulle sue braccia non c’è più il pizzicore dato dal sole, ma soltanto un filo di vento piacevole, ristoratore.  
Il rombo della macchina è sparito, all’orizzonte non si vede più nessuno.  
Chiude gli occhi, senza voler capire. Respira quell’aria di pace, e per un momento si sente a Londra, quella che lui ama, quella che lui vedeva sorgere di notte, quando Harry beveva troppo e lui non riusciva a stare sotto il suo stesso tetto.  
“Ehi.” sente, una voce profonda e calda, un richiamo così potente da non poter essere ignorato. China il viso, e incontra di nuovo quello sconosciuto: occhi di ghiaccio, gli zigomi che sporgono appena e gli danno un aspetto particolare.  
Oserebbe dire affascinante.  
John non parla, la gola secca, il piacere del vento che si insinua nelle sue membra, rilassandolo.  
“Non sono io il folle.” gli sorride, battendosi un dito sulla testa.  
John non capisce, ma la cosa non lo preoccupa. Chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare ad un buio nero e accogliente che non ricorda di avere mai visto prima di quel momento.

Quando al mattino vede il viso di Mary rilassato, si sente più leggero. È evidente che stanotte non abbia fatto nessun genere di rumore, perché anche lui si sente davvero riposato, ed erano anni che non gli capitava. Lei gli sorride, la colazione che fuma nel tavolo. John le va incontro e le stringe i fianchi, così stretti, così morbidi. “Buongiorno.” sussurra sulla sua guancia, mentre la culla. Quando la bacia, il suo calore si irradia e gli scalda il cuore. Vorrebbe svegliarsi tutti i giorni così, e andare a letto avendo la certezza che il giorno dopo sarà ancora felice.  
“Ciao.” ricambia lei, voltandosi e cercando le sue labbra. John è rincuorato perché prima di aprire gli occhi ha avuto paura di aver fatto passare a Mary un’altra notte da incubo, e invece è tutto perfetto, tranquillo. Lei è meravigliosa, come il primo giorno che l’ha incontrata. “Hai dormito bene?”  
“Da Dio.”  
Si ritrova ad essere felice delle sue stesse parole.  
“Immaginavo.”  
Mary si volta, gli abbraccia il collo e lo attira a sé, sfiorandogli le labbra con le sue. È un’immagine che sembra uscire da un romanzo rosa, loro appoggiati sulla cucina mentre il sole filtra attraverso le tende, illuminando le mani di John che si intrecciano dietro la schiena di lei. John ride sulle sue labbra, pensando a quanto sia banale pensare una cosa del genere.  
“Hai fatto qualche bel sogno? Sembri felice.”  
“Non particolarmente.” e si siede a tavola, il viso che si sporge appena sulla tazza per inspirare il profumo dell’Earl Gray. “Ma stavo bene, c’era un bel fresco, il cielo pulito, un pazzo che faceva cose strane.” Si ferma un attimo a riflettere, pensa alla figura col cappotto che lo fissava e gli dava del folle. “In fondo, era un bel sogno.”

Anche se sogna la guerra, adesso sembra tutto più calmo. È come se l’asse terrestre si sia spostato di qualche grado, privando al Sole la possibilità di cuocergli il cervello ad ogni ora del giorno. Quando incontra Rosalie, una settimana dopo l’inizio della cura, John vede nel suo viso la stessa espressione che sicuramente ha avuto lui quando ha aiutato un afghano a riprendere in mano la sua vita, con un bastone, o un benda attorno alla testa.  
 _Sto facendo qualcosa di buono._  
“Sto meglio.” dichiara, giocando col manico del suo bastone. “Sto dormendo di più, e questo non so se sia effettivamente un bene. Ma forse devo solo abituarmi. Comunque mi sveglio più riposato, non ho più attacchi di panico nel sonno, non pensavo mi avrebbe fatto così bene.”  
“Perché non ha iniziato subito?”  
“Avevo paura di perdere me stesso.”

Capita che lui e Mary si ritrovino davanti al tavolo, a ricordare cose che entrambi vorrebbero cancellare. John le stringe sempre le mani, perché ha paura di vederla diventare trasparente e inconsistente – qualche volta è successo, nei suoi sogni, che lei gli abbia detto addio per sempre.  
“A volte ho paura che mi odino.” dice, lasciando che sul suo volto sorga un sorriso amaro, gli occhi che si fanno tristi – è un uomo, si ripete, un soldato che dovrebbe rimanere impassibile davanti a qualsiasi cosa.  
Ma proprio perché è un uomo non ce la fa.  
Mary gli accarezza il dorso della mano, come faceva mentre lui dormiva profondamente nella sua camera d’ospedale, attendendo che si svegliasse. Si china appena a baciarglielo, il sospiro che accarezza la pelle e la rende morbida e calda. “Non ti odierebbero mai.”  
“Tu sei mai stata sul campo?”  
“Una sola volta. Non riuscivo a sopportare l’ambiente.” Ride stancamente, alzando gli occhi al soffitto per qualche secondo, prima di rivolgere di nuovo lo sguardo alle mani del suo amante.  
“Ci sono stati momenti in cui si camminava in mezzo ai morti. Per fortuna non era roba di tutti i giorni, eppure quando capitava sembrava sempre che fosse la prima volta. Un soldato alla prima missione non è riuscito a sostenere la puzza di morto, e si è ritrovato a piangere addosso al colonnello per la paura. Molti lo hanno preso in giro, io avrei voluto dirgli di tornare a casa.” Si morse il labbro, umettandolo appena. “La cosa più brutta sai qual è? Vedere quella gente e pensare che per quanto ci sforziamo di fare del bene, alla fine non contiamo niente. Mentre salviamo una persona, altre dieci stanno morendo a qualche centinaio di metri.”  
“John, non puoi salvare il mondo.”  
“Lo so. Ma non posso non pensare che potevo fare qualcosa di più, stando lì.”

Sta mangiando un panino, quando vede arrivare da in fondo alla strada fatta di terra e ciottoli lo sconosciuto di qualche giorno prima. Si alza appena, mandando giù l’ultimo boccone prima di corrergli incontro. Si chiede ancora come faccia a stare con tutta quella roba addosso, col caldo che viene giù dal cielo a ondate. “Sei tornato.”, esclama sorpreso; ma l’altro non parla, si limita a guardarlo da capo a piedi senza dire una parola, e poi lo prende per un polso, tirandolo appena.  
John non fa resistenza.  
“Che stai facendo?”  
È snervante non sentire la sua voce. È come un pezzo che manca, qualcosa che si aspetta di vedere davanti ai suoi occhi, come se le sue parole possano prendere forma e fluttuare nell’aria. Ma l’uomo si limita a fissarlo e a ghignare, senza soddisfarlo.  
Il paesaggio attorno a loro cambia, mentre affondano i piedi nella sabbia. È un contrasto particolare, il suo modo di vestire, il nero che risalta la sua carnagione chiara, i suoi occhi così freddi e fuori luogo rispetto al deserto rovente. John vorrebbe quanto meno sapere il suo nome, ma non ha il coraggio di chiederglielo. Ha paura che possa sparire da un momento all’altro e lasciarlo lì, in un posto da cui non saprebbe come tornare indietro.  
Lentamente l’aria si riempie di qualcosa di familiare. C’è puzza di bruciato, dall’odore si direbbe gomma. Nella conca tra due colline si innalza una colonna di fumo nero come il cappotto dell’uomo che adesso sta davanti a lui. Nelle sue orecchie, dapprima come un sibilo e poi facendosi sempre più forti, urla cariche di dolore e parole in inglese che volano da una parte all’altra, qualcuno che grida ”Dell’acqua, mi serve dell’acqua!”  
Un campanello che si risveglia nella sua testa, e subito i piedi prendono a muoversi da soli, non curanti di quel povero uomo che continua a stringerlo senza alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare.  
“Non guardare, non guardare.”, mormora McKenzie, mentre stringe un laccio emostatico al braccio di un bambino, la siringa ancora sigillata e sporca di terra al suo fianco. La pulisce sulla gamba, togliendo il tappo coi denti – _e fanculo alle infezioni_ , gli aveva detto un giorno sorridendo. “Adesso passa tutto, non ti preoccupare.”  
John si muove tra i morti, braccia strappate al resto del corpo che sbattono contro la punta delle sue scarpe. L’odore è acre e così forte che gli sale fino al cervello, e per un momento la testa gira, e lo stomaco è sottosopra per la nausea. Cosa ci fa lì?  
Si ferma ad ammirare il disastro, la gola secca e il cuore che pulsa in pancia. L’uomo lo supera e continua ad andare avanti, obbligandolo a seguirlo. “Dove mi stai portando?” chiede, senza ottenere risposta.  
Quando l’altro alza il braccio, indicandogli una tenda improvvisata, il suo cuore smette di battere. Non è possibile, quello che sta vedendo, perché lui è in piedi, sta osservando quel disastro e non può essere anche… lì.  
“Resisti, ti prego.” sente pronunciare dalle sue stesse labbra, qualche metro più avanti. Ha la faccia sporca di sangue e terra, le mani che non tremano mentre muove il bisturi sul braccio di un uomo, con i capelli brizzolati tinti appena di rosso e i denti affondati in un panno bianco. “Stai con me, stai con me!”  
Un brivido gli scuote la spina dorsale, e all’improvviso è come non essere più in Afghanistan, perché il terrore lo raggela e nemmeno il caldo riesce a fargli passare quell’orribile sensazione.  
“Lo stai salvando.” sente nella sua mente, ma quando si gira a guardare lo sconosciuto, quello sta osservando l’altro se stesso che stringe i denti allo stesso modo con cui stringe la garza attorno al moncherino dell’afghano, continuando a ripetere all’altro che andrà tutto bene, che si salverà, che c’è speranza per lui e che ora si occuperà dei suoi figli e dei suoi compagni.  
John guarda John, e non capisce. John vede John alzarsi e lo segue con lo sguardo, lo vede accorrere in aiuto di qualche altro povero disgraziato con le gambe fratturate. Vede se stesso trattenere le lacrime ed imprecare, quando una donna muore tra le sue braccia.  
La stretta attorno al suo polso si fa più stretta, John guarda lo sconosciuto e si sente morire dentro.  
“Non è colpa tua.” Legge nei suoi occhi, mentre il vento lo mormora alle sue orecchie, con la sua voce.

“Mary ha trovato un lavoro in un ambulatorio. Ora che la mia spalla è tornata normale, non c’è più bisogno che stia in casa con me.”  
“Questo la rende felice, John?”  
“Molto. Penso che le farà bene, non stare a casa con me ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro. Sa, non sono un coinquilino facile.”  
Ride appena, ma il sorriso sul suo viso non trasmette la sincerità che vorrebbe. Si rigira i pollici in continuazione, la testa che ciondola ogni tanto da parte a parte e gli occhi che cadono sull’orologio – perché un’ora è così dannatamente lunga?  
“No?”  
“Le ho fatto passare quasi un anno a sopportare le mie crisi. Come fa una persona a stare con un uomo come me, che una notte sì e una no si sveglia in preda al panico per colpa del suo ex lavoro? È snervante per me, figuriamoci per lei. Credo di aver visto la sua voglia di andare via, ma credo che mi ami troppo per farlo.” Si gratta la testa, e stavolta la risata raccoglie tutto il suo nervoso. “Oddio come suono spocchioso.”  
“Non si preoccupi.”  
John vede il volto della donna splendere, e capisce che esistono troppi tipi di sorrisi al mondo perché i suoi possano essere inclusi tra quelli più belli. I suoi sono sempre torbidi, pronti a nascondere qualunque cosa ci sia dentro il suo petto, tranne quando si tratta di esprimere il dolore, perché quello, anche se vorrebbe tenerlo per sé, riesce sempre a sputarlo tutto fuori.  
“Comunque adesso sta andando meglio, no? Con lo Ximovan.”  
“Sì, molto meglio.”  
“Sogna ancora l’Afghanistan?”  
“Sì.” Annuisce appena, e vede la faccia di Rosalie prendere una strana piega, in un’espressione che aleggia tra lo stupito e qualcosa che non riesce a definire, forse rassegnazione. “Ma non sono brutti sogni. C’è qualcuno che sta sempre con me, ora non so dirle se sia un soldato, perché non riesco a vederne il volto, ma è una presenza che a modo suo rincuora.”  
Lei scrive nel suo taccuino, annuendo. “Forse è Mary?”  
“Forse.”  
Appunti su appunti, un sorriso che nasconde qualcosa di insignificante.

C’è il complesso residenziale, sull’orizzonte di Kandahar. Dalle finestre filtra la luce fredda delle lampade al neon, la città sullo sfondo che sembra un piccolo presepe. Alzando gli occhi, John vede una marea di stelle e solleva il dito, contandole una per una.  
“Non dovresti restare concentrato sulla terra, invece che avere la testa per aria?”  
John ride, voltandosi verso la voce, il cappotto nero che è sparito per lasciar spazio a una camicia viola, leggera. C’è qualcosa che non va, in questa persona.  
“È una notte tranquilla, non succederà niente.”  
“Come fai a saperlo?”  
“Ci sei tu.”  
L’uomo scuote la testa e sorride cinico, mentre avanza e gli si ferma affianco, le braccia poggiate alla parete della vedetta. “E avere me ti da questo tipo di certezze?” John non risponde, ma si volta e lo imita, incrociando una gamba dietro l’altra mentre guarda oltre il complesso residenziale.  
“Chi sei?”  
“Non hai risposto alla mia domanda.”  
“Perché dovrei? Sai già la risposta.”  
Il sorriso si allarga sul viso di entrambi. Quello si tira appena il labbro con le dita, prima di poter dire qualunque altra parola. Le stelle stanno sbiadendo, il cielo si sta colorando d’azzurro.  
“Sherlock.” dice, e il suo respiro spazza via la sabbia, il complesso, la città, il cielo buio. C’è un tornello, davanti a loro, gente senza volto che passa al loro fianco senza degnarli della minima attenzione.  
Sono a Baker Street, c’è scritto in fondo alla parete.  
“Sherlock?”  
“Cosa c’è che non va? È il mio nome, ti suona strano?”  
“Un po’.” Risponde, sollevando le spalle e guardandosi attorno. “Un po’ come mi suona strano tutto questo.” Il suo dito gira a vuoto un paio di volte, e Sherlock si volta ad osservare, senza capire dove stia il problema.  
“Guarda che questa è la tua testa.”  
“Come?”  
“È la tua testa. Tutto quello che c’è qua, esiste nella tua testa.”  
Si fissano per qualche secondo, mentre la mano di entrambi scivola allo stesso tempo nella tasca – quand’è sbucato fuori di nuovo, quel maledetto cappotto? – per prendere la Oyster e poter uscire dalla metropolitana.  
“Quindi tu non esisti?” chiede, di nuovo quella paura di vederlo sparire che rende la sua bocca amara. Sherlock si volta e lo guarda esasperato, spingendo sulla sbarra in ferro per uscire dalla metropolitana.  
“Io sono nella tua testa.” esclama come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. “Quindi, esisto.”  
John fissa la sua schiena come affascinato, per poi uscire finalmente dalla stazione e risalire le scale, l’odore di pane proveniente da Wenzel e il sole che picchia sulla fronte e lo stordisce di piacere.

Gioca con la scatola che ha tra le mani, il nastro dorato che brilla di luce riflessa. Gli piace la tonalità di blu della carta da regalo, perché somiglia tantissimo a quella delle iridi di Mary, e se lei se ne accorgerà è sicuro che il suo cuore si scioglierà, e lui sarà l’uomo più felice del mondo.  
È seduto in una panchina sulla via, le labbra increspate a fischiettare filastrocche per bambini. Mary non sa che lui è lì, è quasi sicuro di farle una sorpresa gradita – quasi perché in verità lui non è mai sicuro al cento per cento di quello che fa.  
Il Big Ben dall’altra parte del Tamigi scocca le sei. Sorride, stringendo tra le mani il pacchetto e smettendo di emettere qualunque rumore per poi alzarsi e voltarsi verso la porta d’ingresso dell’ambulatorio. Il sole di maggio è tiepido, sulle sue spalle.  
Chiude gli occhi e se la immagina, china sulla scrivania a raccogliere le sue cose, magari mentre scambia due parole con un ipotetico George, o un’ipotetica Susan. Ride e sorvola sulle piccole cose, sul fatto che ogni giorno che passa lei invecchia e diventa sempre più bella – lei non penserebbe mai una cosa del genere, per lui invece è un pensiero che ricorre ogni volta che la guarda nel volto, ogni volta che le accarezza le guance, il collo, le spalle.  
Il suo piccolo paradiso.  
Quando sente il rumore della serratura che scatta nasconde le mani dietro la schiena e si mette sull’attenti, cercando di sfoderare il suo sorriso migliore. Mary esce che ha ancora una matita infilzata tra i capelli, le dita che portano una ciocca dietro l’orecchio. Quando alza il viso e lo vede, la sua bocca si apre in una piccola ‘o’ di sorpresa.  
“John, cosa ci fai qui?” ride, andandogli incontro.  
“Sorpresa!” e si china a baciarla, rinfrescando le sue labbra. Quando si tira indietro, le mani scivolano a pochi centimetri dalla pancia della ragazza, e il pacchetto blu si riflette nei suoi occhi sorpresi. “Buon… qualcosa a caso, scegli tu.”  
“John sei…” ride, le mani che tremano mentre stringe il regalo, e poco dopo si solleva sulle punte dei mocassini, ad avvolgere il collo dell’uomo con le braccia e a farsi scuotere dalla risata più felice che John abbia sentito in tutta la sua vita. “Sei meraviglioso. Grazie.”  
Lui la stringe e respira il suo profumo, sentendosi soddisfatto - _ho fatto qualcosa di buono._  
L’acquamarina incastonato nell’anello grida il nome di Sherlock.

Sherlock gli ha fatto conoscere casa sua, al 221b di Baker Street. “Quando hai bisogno, puoi venire qua. L’importante è che tu non mi dia noia, e andremo d’amore e d’accordo.”, gli ha detto l’ultima volta che lo ha visto, mentre apriva la porta d’ingresso e gli faceva cenno di accomodarsi.  
Ultimamente John si sente sempre stanco. Quando apre gli occhi e si trova in mezzo al traffico umano di Londra si guarda disorientato e sente le palpebre farsi di piombo, i muscoli che non hanno intenzione di collaborare e gli impediscono di muovere anche solo un passo. Poi basta pensare solo al nome di Sherlock, e la strada si libera, indicandogli il percorso da seguire.  
È una bella casa; ha il sapore di vittoriano, ma è resa così particolarmente moderna dagli strumenti che vede sul tavolo – microscopi, beute, becher, una centrifuga nascosta tra il vassoio della frutta e una pila di piatti da lavare.  
Quando entra in casa – non ha nemmeno bisogno delle chiavi, perché per lui _la porta è sempre aperta_ \- la prima cosa che John nota è il suo bastone, poggiato su una poltrona. Non lo ha dimenticato lì, ne è sicuro. Probabilmente Sherlock ne ha solo uno uguale, eppure quando si guarda vede che le sue gambe non cedono più al dolore, e il suo passo è fermo e sicuro. Non ricorda nemmeno quando e perché sia successo, ma in fondo non può essere che un bene, abbandonare quel fastidioso supporto.  
“Sherlock?” lo chiama, addentrandosi. Nota solo ora il buio che abbraccia la casa, e gli sembra di essere dentro una bolla, perché quell’ombra inghiotte il nome dell’uomo e lo fa vibrare nelle pareti. Avanza ancora, chiedendosi quand’è che quell’andito è sbucato fuori, perché è sicuro che l’altro giorno non ci fosse.  
Vede la sagoma della poltrona dietro una luce calda che ondeggia, il fuoco di un camino. “Sherlock, sei lì?”  
Fa ancora due passi, e poi la vista si annebbia, il suono di un’ambulanza riecheggia lontana nelle sue orecchie, un tiepido calore sulla guancia, _“Passa una buona giornata”_ , dice una voce di donna. Il suo piede è affondato in una massa gelatinosa che lo sta risucchiando – non vuole andare, non ancora.  
Si passa una mano sul viso, raccogliendo il sudore. Un sospiro e il piede risale, liberato dalla presa di quella cosa, la realtà che chiama, che lo rivuole indietro.  
“John.” si sente chiamare, e di nuovo cammina, accelerando il passo.  
C’è una goccia di sangue, sul pavimento, a cui ne segue un’altra, e un’altra ancora. Si allarma, sente un vuoto che si allarga nel suo petto, un macigno che gli si conficca all’altezza del cuore e gli impedisce di battere. “Sherlock?” lo chiama a voce alta, infastidendosi per il rimbombo ovattato della sua voce nei timpani. Quando finalmente riesce a vedere la testa piena di riccioli scuri, il volto colorato dalla fiamma del camino, le sue gambe non si muovono più. “Sherlock, cosa stai…?”  
Lui si gira, in mano un cuore che batte e nell’altra mano un ago con un filo rosso. Fa un cenno rivolto al suo petto, e John china la testa e scopre che il vuoto che sente è reale. Vorrebbe toccarlo, ma ha paura di far passare la mano da parte a parte. “Cosa stai facendo?”  
“È ovvio, John.” mormora, storcendo il naso per la banalità della sua domanda. “Ti ricucio il cuore.”

“Credo che lo Ximovan non stia più facendo effetto.” sospira, scuotendo la testa. “È da diverse notti che mi sveglio di soprassalto, ho la sensazione di aver corso per un sacco, e poi non riesco più a dormire. Credo di essere fortunato, perché mi succede sempre quando sta sorgendo il sole, quindi non perdo poi così tante ore di sonno. Però è snervante, a fine giornata non riesco più a fare niente, e mi sento sempre teso. Sì, credo che lo Ximonav non stia più funzionando.”  
Si passa una mano sul collo, gli occhi che fissano interessati un punto a destra della parete bordeaux. Rosalie batte la penna sul blocco per qualche secondo, congiungendo le mani davanti al mento e annuendo. “In effetti, lo Ximovan è un farmaco consigliato per brevi periodi di trattamento, e lei lo sta già prendendo da…”  
“Un mese e tre settimane.”  
“Non vorrei farle prendere qualcosa di più forte.” Tamburella con l’indice sul dorso della mano, osservando attentamente il blocco delle ricette. “Proviamo con lo Starnoc. Due settimane, e poi vediamo come va.”  
John osserva la penna che scivola sul foglio, sospirando rincuorato e leccandosi le labbra.  
“’D’accordo, la ringrazio.”  
“Se vede che c’è qualcosa che non va, la prego di chiamarmi immediatamente.”  
“Lo farò senz’altro.”  
Non lo farebbe mai.

“E questa?”  
Mary si rigira la scatola tra le mani, l’anello che John le ha regalato che le brilla all’anulare sinistro. John le si siede affianco, stirando gambe e braccia verso il caminetto. “Mi hanno cambiato farmaco perché l’altro non andava più bene. Questo pare sia migliore, così…”  
“Speriamo, John.” gli sorride lei, stringendo le gambe al petto e guardandolo. John le si china sul viso, dandole un bacio a fior di labbra. “Io vorrei davvero che tu…”  
“Starò bene, Mary.” Bacio sulla fronte. “Te lo prometto.”

Il peso di Sherlock preme contro il petto, il respiro che si mischia al suo mentre nessuno dei due osa dire una parola. John non ricorda nemmeno come siano arrivati a questo punto, a Sherlock che lo inchioda al muro e lo morde sul collo, succhiando forte per lasciare lividi che domani non ci saranno più. C’è una gamba che si muove tra le sue, fregando contro il cavallo dei pantaloni. Gli piace, sente i brividi muovergli la pelle, la spina dorsale che vibra di un piacere diverso.  
Non capisce cosa stia succedendo, quando la lingua di Sherlock scivola nella sua bocca e i denti sfregano, e la gola inghiotte la sua aria e i gemiti sconnessi. Ci sono le mani dell’altro che lo stringono sotto il maglione, le sue dita che invece affondano volontariamente in quel mare di riccioli, mentre la bocca si apre per accoglierlo meglio, per lasciare scivolare il suo sapore fino al cuore – se lo immagina lì, a battere con la sua toppa e i due punti di filo rosso per non farlo sanguinare più.  
C’è il banale sottofondo della pioggia, Londra che vomita lacrime sui suoi tetti, Sherlock che lo chiama ripetutamente, denudandogli il petto, sfiorandolo con le dita rese ruvide dai suoi mille esperimenti. È tutto così diverso, rispetto a quello a cui abituato. Di solito è lui a toccare, di solito lui va piano, aspetta, esplora con calma, lascia che le sue mani si abituino a toccare il corpo di un’altra persona. Sherlock invece è un animale. Lo morde, lecca le sue labbra, il collo, il petto. Mentre la bocca scivola il suo corpo non sta fermo, ventri che strusciano l’uno contro l’altro, la stoffa dei jeans che sfrega e sottolinea che lui è lì, a sovrastarlo con la sua altezza, con la sua perfezione. Sherlock lo divora, lo fa suo senza chiedergli il permesso, noncurante del suo corpo che sfrega contro il muro, la cicatrice alla spalla che irradia piacere anziché dolore.  
Sherlock la lecca, ed è come ricevere una benedizione.  
John si sforza per non chiudere gli occhi, mentre i brividi gli scuotono lo stomaco e poi salgono al cuore per farlo correre e pompare sangue finché non avrà forze nemmeno per parlare. Vuole vedere il suo viso, le sue mani, il suo corpo muoversi su di lui, desiderarlo, invocarlo silenziosamente. John gli prende il viso e lo obbliga a tenersi sulla sua altezza, baciandolo con così tanto trasporto che per un attimo perde l’equilibrio, gemendo forte per la pressione contro la gamba dell’altro.  
Intorno a loro l’aria è umida, calda. C’è qualcosa che sfrigola nel suo petto, una sensazione che non ha mai avuto tra le mani, e che adesso cerca di stringere per non farla scappare, mentre la bocca di Sherlock diventa la sua bocca, la confusione delle loro lingue dentro di lui che gli rivolta il cervello e lo stordisce.  
“Ti voglio.”, voce calda che gli vibra nelle orecchie, scariche che scivolano tra le sue gambe, mentre la biancheria stringe, e i pantaloni scivolano alle ginocchia senza che lui se ne renda conto. Lo guarda, e Sherlock adesso è nudo, e di quando si sia spogliato lui non ne ha la minima idea. Non gli importa. Stringe le braccia attorno al suo corpo, i fremiti che lo guidano mentre l’altro gli alza le gambe e le tiene ben strette attorno alla vita – è come se tutto il peso fosse evaporato, risucchiato dal calore del corpo di Sherlock. Lo sente entrare in lui, piano. Il dolore che sente è acuto, lo obbliga a premere i denti contro il labbro. Socchiude gli occhi e vede che non è il suo che sta mordendo, ma quello di Sherlock – quello di Sherlock che sanguina appena, lo bagna e riempie la sua bocca di ferro.  
La schiena raschia contro il muro mentre le spinte accelerano, dolore che sfuma appena smette di pensare. Il rumore umido delle loro bocche e dei loro corpi che si scontrano muove le sue viscere e fa vibrare i suoi timpani, sensazioni che si accumulano e accumulano, e desiderano solo esplodere. Entrambi annaspano, gemono, incapaci di sincronizzarsi, e la concentrazione è alta il tanto giusto per permettere a entrambi di baciarsi senza farsi del male. John sente le unghie di Sherlock affondare nelle sue cosce mentre gli sprofonda dentro con ansiti lunghi, profondi; la sua voce è così bella che la registrerebbe e l’ascolterebbe all’infinito, se potesse farlo. La sua erezione sfrega sulla pancia, contro la linea appena accennata degli addominali. Si perde nel contrasto della loro pelle, Sherlock che sembra bianco e intoccabile.  
La vista si sta annebbiando, mentre la sua bocca semiaperta libera gemiti brevi e sempre più veloci, caldi – nulla che avesse mai sentito prima; è tutta una novità, una sorpresa, un nuovo modo di vedere le cose. Lo stringe più forte e geme alto, quando la schiena si china appena e per un attimo ha paura di cadere. Ma Sherlock lo tiene stretto, se lo avvicina più che può, e quando John sta per venire lui lo bacia ancora, avido della sua voce, avido del suo piacere.  
John vuole tutto, di lui. Sente che per Sherlock è lo stesso. Quando si svuota sulla sua pancia, il piacere pulsa in ogni fibra del suo corpo, la tensione che piano si scoglie e diventa un fremito leggero. Si lascia andare sulla sua spalla, e poi due, tre colpi, e finalmente si sente invaso dal calore dell’altro, piacere che si somma a piacere, che vorrebbe portarsi dappertutto.  
Prima o poi impazzirà, lo sa.  
Resta così, abbracciato al suo corpo con le braccia e le gambe, e Sherlock lo porta sul divano a riprendere fiato. Lui non lo abbandona.  
Sente un senso di vuoto mangiarlo improvvisamente, parole fuori contesto che rimbombano nella sua mente, che non lo lasciano in pace. “Non voglio andare.” mormora sulla sua spalla, la voce ancora provata dal sesso, dall’orgasmo, dalla sua bellezza. Sherlock lo obbliga ad alzare il viso, lo penetra coi suoi occhi, quell’acquamarina che John ha messo al dito di un’altra persona solo per avere un alito della sua presenza. “Non voglio andare dove tu non esisti.”  
Un’ondata di calore prende possesso del suo viso, la fronte di Sherlock che preme forte contro la sua e scotta come se avesse la febbre. “Smettila.” Gli ordina, le mani dietro le orecchie, gli occhi stretti che lo fissano, caldi, freddi, non lo capisce più. “Io esisto.” Dice, premendo forte le dita sulla sua testa, e John per un momento ha paura che gliela voglia spaccare. “Io esisto, io sono qui.”  
Vorrebbe solo sciogliersi e diventare parte di lui.

L’odore della sua pelle è così buono che starebbe lì a respirarlo per tutta la vita. Fuori dalle finestre, Baker  
Street è illuminata a giorno dai lampioni, la luce tenue che illumina e scalda la stanza. John si ritrova a giocare con quei pochi peli che Sherlock si ritrova sul petto, mentre lo sguardo scivola sul suo corpo rilassato.  
“Tu… cosa fai di solito, quando non ci sono?” gli chiede sottovoce, inquietato dal rischio di poter rompere quel velo di tranquillità che si è poggiato sulle loro pelli.  
“Perché ti interessa?”  
Sherlock sbuffa sopra la sua testa, una mano che affonda nei capelli biondi. “Voglio sapere qualcosa in più di te.”  
“A quale scopo?”  
“Voglio capire.” Prende un respiro e si gira a pancia in giù, i gomiti puntellati sul materasso e lo sguardo basso sul suo collo perfetto. “Voglio capire perché sono qui con te.” Chiude gli occhi per un istante, sentendo l’aria che cambia attorno a lui.  
Sherlock sospira, la metropolitana che parte a un palmo dai loro nasi mentre lo tiene per il polso, evitandogli di cadere sui binari. Osserva il suo volto appena scosso, ghigna soddisfatto e poi lo obbliga a fare qualche passo indietro – John sente il cuore di entrambi battergli forte nelle orecchie, e non capisce perché.  
“Sei tu, che sei venuto a cercarmi, John. Io non ho fatto niente. Tu mi hai trovato perché hai bisogno di me.”  
Lo scenario cambia ancora, e adesso sono in una via che John non riconosce; nessun cartello affisso al muro, nessuna indicazione stradale, solo macchine che suonano il clacson e bambini sui marciapiedi che piangono e strillano forte. John gira su se stesso cercando di capire dove si trovi, Sherlock che non è più al suo fianco. Quando si ferma lo ritrova lì, dall’altra parte della strada.  
“Ti stai perdendo.”

Quando sente la mano di Mary sulla spalla, John si muove appena tra le coperte, voltandosi verso la sua fonte naturale di calore. Apre piano gli occhi, aspettandosi di vederla ancora disfatta nel letto, ma quando la trova già vestita, con addosso la solita stanchezza di quando torna a casa da lavoro scatta seduto, guardandola stranito.  
“John stai bene?” chiede lei con la preoccupazione nella voce, una vena appena ingrossata sul collo. Non capisce la natura della domanda, perché lui sta benissimo; gli sembra di aver dormito per ore e si sente come nuovo – è Mary a sembrare distrutta.  
“Sì, tesoro, ma tu-“  
“John, sei _sicuro_ di star bene?” ripete, e per un istante John si sente infastidito dalla sua insistenza, perché non capisce assolutamente per quale motivo lo stia fissando come un malato. Lui apre la bocca per rispondere, ma poi pian piano i suoi neuroni si riattivano, e la sua testa si volta verso la finestra, il cielo colorato di arancio, Mary vestita che lo guarda stanco – e si blocca.  
“Sono le sei e mezza, John.”  
Lui non riesce più a parlare, il viso che affonda nelle mani e un sospiro che assorbe le sue energie.

Il suo cellulare vibra con insistenza sul comodino, obbligandolo a rotolarsi il cuscino attorno alla testa e a dare le spalle alla finestra. È mercoledì, o forse giovedì, non è certo. Sono passati cinque, o sei, o sette giorni da quando ha cambiato sonnifero, chi se ne importa, ormai il resto non ha più alcuna rilevanza.

Lo sorprende l’alone cupo che avvolge la camera, quando riapre gli occhi e osserva fuori dalla finestra sbadigliando pigramente.  
Il cielo è carico di nuvole.  
Si rivolta nel letto, stirando le gambe finché non sente i muscoli riempirsi di piccoli brividi, il sangue che riprende a scorrere velocemente. La parte di letto affianco a lui è vuota, e ha la sensazione che non sia normale; eppure si sente stranamente tranquillo. Le nuvole che coprono il cielo non gli fanno capire se sia giorno o notte, e la sveglia sul comodino deve essersi rotta, perché non segna più le ore, illuminando i led a caso – forse si sono fulminati, di notte deve aver piovuto.  
C’è una goccia sul vetro che scivola e lascia una scia colorata, sembra marmellata. Vorrebbe alzarsi e toccarla, assaggiarla, ma la stanchezza lo attanaglia al letto, gli sussurra parole suadenti all’orecchio per non lasciarlo andare. Lui cede; in fondo, non ha nulla da fare.  
Porta un braccio sugli occhi, sospirando. Si sente strano, ha lo stomaco sottosopra; deve essere colpa del nuovo farmaco – com’è che si chiama? Forse dovrebbe alzarsi e prendere qualcosa, forse dovrebbe stare lì tutto il giorno e aspettare che qualcuno torni a casa, così può farsi aiutare. Mastica aria a vuoto, il torpore che va via per lasciar spazio a un vago senso di inquietudine. Decide a priori che non può restare tutto il giorno tra le coperte, lo ha già fatto troppo a lungo, ed è stanco di far preoccupare se stesso.  
Poggia i piedi sul pavimento; il riscaldamento deve essere acceso, perché tutto intorno è caldo.  
Guarda la finestra, la goccia che si è fermata sul legno bianco: si avvicina e la tocca con un dito, annusandola prima di leccare via tutto, il sapore di mirtilli e ferro che si mischia nella sua bocca. Alza le spalle senza capire, e poi via, verso il bagno a lavarsi la faccia.  
Sta bene, dopotutto. Può ignorare lo stomaco, può ignorare la testa che sta cominciando a far male per colpa del freddo; ci deve essere un problema al riscaldamento, perché non è possibile che si tremi quando nel resto della casa c’è una temperatura così piacevole.  
Sospira, asciugandosi la faccia. Ha un po’ di barba incolta, i peli pungono sul palmo della mano. Magari dopo si rade, così occupa un po’ di tempo. Ride di se stesso allo specchio, chiamandosi barbone.  
Esce dal bagno a passi lenti, stirando le braccia sopra la sua testa mentre si dirige verso la cucina. Pensa alla goccia che scivola sul vetro, pensa al suo sapore insolito, pensa che non sogna più l’Afghanistan, niente bombe, niente morti, non ha più bisogno di niente per andare avanti.  
Pensa che davanti ai suoi occhi, mentre entra in cucina, ci sia la cosa più strana e spaventosa che abbia mai visto.  
“John.” sente in fondo alla stanza, oltre i divani. Lui strizza appena gli occhi, perché la sensazione di inquietudine macina nel suo stomaco e si diffonde, e ha come l’impressione che ci sia qualcosa che non va, in quella stanza. Avanza insicuro, stringendosi la vestaglia in vita e sollevando il viso; forse ha solo sentito male. Con la coda dell’occhio, vede ancora per terra quella strana sostanza che prima scivolava sul vetro della finestra.  
Che cosa diavolo è?  
Quando vede spuntare una montagna di riccioli scuri da dietro il divano, John sente il sangue gelarsi nelle vene. C’è qualcosa che non va, c’è qualche fottuta cosa che non va.  
“Sh… Sherlock…” Lui non dovrebbe essere lì. Semplicemente, Sherlock non dovrebbe essere lì, inginocchiato sul tappeto a tenere tra le braccia un - “Oddio. Chi… cosa sta succedendo…”  
Si porta le mani ai capelli, sentendo la testa pulsare. Non avrebbe mai pensato di vedere qualcuno ancora più pallido di Sherlock, non avrebbe mai pensato di ritrovarsi, oddio – ne aveva visti tanti nella sua vita ma davvero – un cadavere sul pavimento di casa sua.  
“Mary Morstan, trentadue anni. Hai idea di chi sia?”  
“N-no, non lo so ma – Sherlock, cosa ci fai qui?”  
Lui ignora la domanda, continuando ad esaminare il corpo. “Non capisco. Non ci sono segni di violenza, la porta era chiusa dall’interno. Ci sono tracce di… sangue, credo, sembra mischiata a marmellata di mirtilli, non ne capisco il senso.”  
John si gratta la testa con forza, mentre i suoi occhi schizzano tra Sherlock e quella donna bionda, il cuore che batte così forte da rendere le pulsazioni indistinte al tatto, all’udito. Fa un passo indietro, guardandosi attorno e sentendo il panico stringerlo per la gola. Sherlock è in casa sua, Sherlock che non esiste è in casa sua e ha tra le braccia una donna morta, Mary, Mary, perché gli ricorda qualcosa ma non riesce a capire _cosa_?  
“Cazzo.” sibila tra i denti, e la vista si distorce. Sente una voce che lo chiama, ha il timbro dolce, femminile, e lui non capisce. Perché Sherlock è lì? “Sherlock per l’amor del Cielo, cosa ci fai qui?” dice, alzando la voce, le mani che continuano a stringere le tempie, come se avesse paura di vedere il suo cervello esplodere da un momento all’altro.  
È tutto sbagliato. Quella donna lo sta chiamando a sé, più la osserva e più il suo viso si delinea nella sua mente, ma rimane sempre così vago, come se appartenesse a un fantasma, come se fosse una cosa poco importante. La fissa, lascia che i suoi occhi scivolino alle braccia affusolate, alle mani aperte, bianche, ossee.  
C’è un anello all’anulare sinistro – un’acquamarina, una promessa di matrimonio, un semplice legame affettivo, qualcosa solido, qualcosa di serio, qualcosa, qualunque cosa per riuscire a capire che diavolo sta succedendo.  
“John, calmati. Stai andando in iperventilazione.”  
“Cosa sta succedendo? Perché sei qui?! Non dovresti essere qui, non dovresti essere qui!” ripete, alzando la voce, le gambe che tremano, il respiro inesistente. Sherlock sbuffa, lasciando sul pavimento la donna – è bionda, gli occhi socchiusi mostrano le iridi azzurre, fredde, bellissime, si chiama Mary, Mary lo sta chiamando, Mary invoca il suo nome dentro la sua testa e John non sa perché. L’uomo gli si avvicina, afferrandogli i polsi e allontanando le mani dalla testa, lo sguardo fisso sui suoi occhi umidi.  
“È la tua testa, John. Calmati, è solo la tua testa.”  
John spalanca gli occhi, il terrore gli sbianca i capelli. L’anello alla mano di Mary urla il suo nome.

Apre gli occhi di colpo, come se volesse farli schizzare fuori dalle orbite. Il cuore gli batte in ogni parte del corpo con violenza nel tentativo di dilaniarlo, di distruggerlo. Le mani che tremano corrono al collo – deve calmarsi, deve assolutamente cercare di calmarsi, se non vuole davvero rimanerci secco. Si obbliga a rallentare il ritmo dei suoi respiri, gli occhi che schizzano da una parte all’altra della stanza alla ricerca di particolari che lo ancorino di nuovo alla realtà. La sua vestaglia è ancora sulla poltrona, le scarpe sono vicino alla porta, è tutto come lo ha lasciato ieri.  
Scatta in piedi, lasciando perdere il suo cuore, i suoi polmoni. Il pavimento è gelato, e il freddo risale il suo corpo, bloccandosi sul ventre. Non ci fa caso, non fa caso allo stomaco che si agita mentre i suoi occhi corrono alla finestra, ad esaminarne ogni angolo con scrupolo. Fuori piove, il cielo è grigio piombo.  
Sulla finestra, nessuna goccia di sangue, niente di niente. Il vetro è pulito, immacolato come lo ricordava.  
Corre in cucina, il cervello che non riesce a pensare più a niente; si lancia verso il divano, inciampando sul tappeto, impedendosi in tutti i modi di cadere. “Mary!” chiama ad alta voce, ma nessuno risponde. Oltre il divano lei non c’è. Guarda in tutte le stanze, continuando ad invocarla – non è morta, non può essere morta, era solo un sogno, un sogno stupido.  
Un sogno così fottutamente reale.  
Quando ritorna in cucina, non fa altro che prendere tra le mani il telefono e digitare il suo numero tremando, preso dal panico. Ascolta il suono sordo dello squillo nella cornetta, il cuore che ancora fa rumore dentro il suo petto.  
Clic.  
“Pronto?”  
Non riesce a dire una parola. È la sua voce, la sua voce bellissima – come ha potuto dimenticarsi di lei, come ha fatto anche solo per un istante a scordarsi il suo nome, il suo viso, tutto? Si piega per terra, stringendo forte il telefono come a volerlo rompere. “Pronto? John, sei tu?”  
Prova ad aprire la bocca, ma quando avverte un singhiozzo scuotere la sua gola subito stringe forte le labbra tra i denti, scuotendo la testa. “John?”  
Chiude la chiamata, lasciando scivolare la cornetta a terra, il corpo scosso dai brividi.  
Quando Mary torna a casa, mezz’ora più tardi, lo ritrova riverso sul water, a vomitare acido e mostri.

Tra le mani hanno entrambi una tazza di tè fumante, John che si rispecchia dentro e vede i suoi occhi spenti vibrare nel liquido arancio. Non è riuscito a dire una parola durante tutto il pomeriggio, nonostante Mary gli abbia chiesto più volte cosa sia successo, perché sia così sconvolto. Lui si è limitato ogni volta a scuotere la testa, lasciando alla donna l’ingrato compito di stringerlo e dirgli che non deve preoccuparsi di nulla.  
Si sta perdendo.  
Ci sono cose che non può capire nemmeno essendo medico, cose che per quanto cerchi di guardare con attenzione non riuscirà mai né ad interpretare, né a codificare. A quello ci pensa sempre qualcun altro, nei suoi sogni, nei suoi pensieri.  
Sherlock non esiste, e lui si sente perduto. Mary è lì che lo fissa, e John riesce a leggere i suoi pensieri nelle iridi chiare per il semplice motivo che anche lei si sta ponendo la stessa domanda da tutta la sera.  
 _Cosa devo fare?_  
È come se avesse perso il filo della sua vita, continuando a correre verso una strada senza uscita. A volte pensa che la cosa più giusta da fare sia chiamare la dottoressa, sedersi davanti a quella dannata scrivania e parlare, parlare, e far uscire i rospi dalla sua bocca e sconvolgere il suo piccolo mondo – _“Sa, sogno sempre la stessa persona che mi dice che ho confusione in testa, e poi fa l’amore con me. Sogno che entra in casa mia e che la mia ragazza è morta, e io non ricordo nemmeno chi sia. A volte vorrei sognare di non esistere, sarebbe meglio per un sacco di persone, a cominciare da me.”_  
Ma non ci riesce. Ogni volta che prova guarda il cellulare col terrore negli occhi, e poi via, una pillola, in fondo può dormire ancora un po’.  
Solleva lo sguardo, vedendo Mary perdersi come lui; è come se stiano prendendo strade diverse, perché lui ha corso troppo, e lei è rimasta indietro e non riesce a raggiungerlo, e quindi tanto vale cambiare strada.  
“John.” mormora Mary sottovoce, il rumore debole della ceramica contro il pavimento che quasi la sovrasta. Solleva appena la testa e lo guarda, sforzandosi di avere contegno e richiamando a sé tutta la pazienza e la forza per cui John l’ha amata fin dalla prima volta che l’ha vista, in quel finto ospedale in mezzo all’Afghanistan.  
Lui annuisce, passandosi le mani sul viso. La sta ascoltando, ma vorrebbe scappare a letto.  
“Io vorrei solo… capire cosa sta succedendo.” John vorrebbe che smettesse di parlare, perché il tono della sua voce è così basso e privo di qualsiasi emozione che per lui è come un coltello conficcato nello stomaco. “Ci ho provato a capirlo da sola, perché se non ne vuoi parlare è chiaro che ci sia un motivo, ma non ci riesco. È come se avessi davanti un muro, e io non voglio che tu sia un muro, per me.”  
Gli si avvicina appena, cercando le sue mani. John trema, e poi apre la bocca e sibila uno scusa, vedendo gli occhi di lei farsi umidi. “Mi dispiace.”  
“Fatti aiutare. John, ti prego, Dio solo sa quanto vorrei entrare nella tua testa e togliere tutta l’immondezza che c’è dentro. Ma se non me lo permetti non posso farlo, quindi per favore, fatti aiutare.”  
Si china appena, la schiena curva e gli occhi stretti per non piangere. John si sente un idiota, ma non parla, perché non saprebbe cosa dire. Si limita a sollevare una mano, a poggiarla sulla testa della donna per portarsela al petto, a stringerla forte e baciarle i capelli, a trattenersi per non tremare. Vorrebbe essere altrove, e in quel momento vorrebbe portare Mary con sé, per non farla piangere più.  
“Ti amo.” Sussurra lei nel suo petto, il viso che si solleva per cercare il suo sguardo. “Non lasciarmi indietro, John, non lasciarmi indietro.”  
E poi via, a piangere come una bambina per la tensione accumulata in giorni che ha smesso di contare da tempo. John la stringe più forte a sé, con addosso la paura di vederla sparire all’improvviso – magari anche quello è solo un sogno, forse è tutto quando uno stupido sogno, e chissà, magari è ancora nel letto in Afghanistan, e tutto quanto è solo una lunga, lunghissima presa per il culo. L’unica cosa a convincerlo del contrario è la voce di Mary che sale in un grido acuto, dolore che si concentra sulle dita avvolte attorno al suo maglione.  
“Non piangere…” sussurra, e la sua voce è bassa e rauca, intrisa di un dolore di cui è stanco.  
Vorrebbe che andasse tutto bene.  
“Non piangere, sono qui, non ti lascio…” e si chiede perché sia lui a dire una cosa del genere, quando sa bene che non sarebbe mai capace di abbandonarla, perché per quando abbia dimenticato il suo viso nei suoi sogni, per quanto non l’abbia riconosciuta, John la ama da morire, e quell’amore gli sta stracciando il cuore.  
Perché c’è qualcuno che non esiste che vuole la sua parte.  
“Io sono stanca di vederti così”, grida sul suo petto, la voce strozzata dai gemiti, il dolore che sgorga dagli occhi sottoforma di lacrime. “sono così stanca, John.”  
“Lo so, Mary.”  
Scuote la testa, guardando il soffitto. Vorrebbe chiedere a Sherlock di salvarlo anche da questo.  
… la sua vita è piena da troppi _vorrebbe_.  
“Smettila” mormora lei sulla sua spalla, fregando gli occhi per mandar via le lacrime. “Smettila di prendere quella roba, ti prego.”  
I suoi occhi si chiudono, dietro le palpebre Sherlock china la testa e sorride.  
Non le risponde, sa che non può farlo. Non è capace di prometterle niente del genere, perché è convinto che senza le pastiglie non avrà mai il ritaglio di pace che solo quell’uomo riesce a dargli. John non può dire di no allo Starnoc, perché ha bisogno di Sherlock per tirare avanti.  
“Mary…” mormora, allontanandola appena per guardarla negli occhi.  
“Starò sveglia con te, non andrò più a dormire nel divano, starò con te se avrai gli incubi, ti aiuterò, farò tutto quello che vuoi, ma quella roba ti sta ammazzando, John, ti prego, non prenderla più.”  
La gola si fa secca, sente la paura abbracciarlo da dietro. Mary lo guarda con gli occhi ricolmi di speranza, e lui si sente un mostro, il peso della coscienza che preme sulla pancia. Sospira, stringendole le spalle.  
Rischiare di non incontrare più Sherlock per la felicità di Mary. “D’accordo, ci proverò.” Replica abbozzando un sorriso.  
In fondo, la sua felicità non esiste più da un pezzo.

Mary gli accarezza un braccio, sotto le lenzuola. John sente la testa leggera, e il suo corpo è pervaso da una sensazione di calma che avverte dopo ogni volta che fanno l’amore. È da tanto che non dedica un po’ di tempo alla loro coppia, perché ogni volta che Mary torna a casa da lavoro, lui è sempre in uno stato intermedio tra il vigile e il comatoso che non lo porta da nessuna parte. Adesso è sul letto, la coperta tirata in su fino a coprirgli gli addominali, che respira piano, sorride, fa finta di sentirsi bene.  
Non ha sonno.  
Mary si allunga sulla sua fronte e la bacia leggera, prima di scendere giù a dedicarsi alle sue labbra; sono rovinate, graffiano appena, come i baffi che rispuntano, che sfregano contro la pelle di lei. Ogni suo tocco comunica un’unica cosa, frase che lei si ripete costantemente nella testa, come un mantra.  
 _Resta con me._  
“Chiudi gli occhi.” gli dice con un sospiro, due dita che scivolano sulle palpebre di lui e le abbassano, piano – a John il gesto ricorda spaventosamente la morte di troppe persone, e il cuore salta un battito tanto per dargli fastidio. Sospira, abbozzando un sorriso storto. Spera solo una cosa, in quel momento.  
“Se non riesci a dormire, svegliami.” sussurra Mary, abbandonando i suoi occhi per sistemarsi meglio sotto le coperte; sente il fruscio del cotone sulla sua pelle morbida, riesce quasi ad immaginarsela nei suoi movimenti, il braccio sotto il cuscino, l’altro che scivola lungo il fianco.  
Non ha assolutamente sonno.  
“Buonanotte.” Mormora, cercando le labbra di lei ad occhi chiusi, prima di spegnere la luce. Improvvisamente il buio pesa sul suo petto come un macigno, ma lui resta immobile, contando i respiri. Vuole che Mary dorma, che non si preoccupi di nulla, che si convinca che presto andrà tutto bene e non avrà più bisogno di niente per stare meglio. Almeno una persona, lì dentro, deve conservarsi sana.  
Lui sa di non potercela fare.  
C’è quella strana sensazione che formicola nel suo corpo, quando pensa a lasciarsi andare all’effetto dello Starnoc; quella voglia assurda di riaprire gli occhi a Baker Street, sorridere al traffico, ed entrare al 221B – che cosa ridicola, nemmeno esiste una casa al 221B di Baker Street. Ha solo voglia, dormendo, di vedere Sherlock, da parlarci, di sentire il suo corpo con le mani.  
Se non l’avesse mai visto – non vuole pensare di averlo solo sognato, è una parola che gli fa male, che gli strizza il cuore con forza, come se volesse farlo esplodere – forse adesso cercherebbe riparo solo tra le braccia di Mary, e il conforto nelle parole della sua psicoterapeuta.  
Ma Sherlock è diverso. Sherlock non è una persona, Sherlock è qualcosa di indefinibile. È venuto apposta per lui, per spegnere l’Afghanistan con un secchio d’acqua gelida – e chi altri avrebbe potuto fare una cosa del genere? Ride piano, la mano sulla bocca per non fare troppo rumore.  
Apre gli occhi, fissando il soffitto, e tutto scivola via dalla sua testa, i pensieri risucchiati in fondo al petto.  
Sherlock non c’è.  
Mary affianco a lui dorme, e adesso ha le braccia piegate, le mani strette sotto il mento. Il suo respiro produce un rumore leggero, un fischio che non disturba il silenzio; a lui invece sembra così fastidioso.  
Scosta le coperte in silenzio, mettendosi in piedi e guardando fuori dalla finestra, una fetta del London Eye che appare luminosa oltre le palazzine. Poggia la fronte sul vetro e socchiude gli occhi; è fresco, gli da sollievo.  
Lui vorrebbe davvero dormire.  
Sospira, dirigendosi verso la cucina, facendo attenzione a non fare rumore mentre chiude la porta della camera alle sue spalle. Nel camino c’è ancora della brace, una scintilla rossa in mezzo al buio della stanza. Si china pigramente, prendendo in mano un tronco e spingendolo contro il camino, incanalando poi il respiro nel tubo di ferro.  
È una fiammella debole, ma non importa. Avvicina il divano e ci si siede sopra, allungando le mani verso il fuocherello per scaldarsi. Non ha idea di che ore siano, non sa quanto tempo sia passato da quando Mary si è addormentata – non sa da quanto tempo non chiude gli occhi e non vede lui, e non sente quella sensazione piacevole nello stomaco; adesso c’è solo un mattone che lo spinge verso il basso, e che lui non cerca neanche di contrastare.  
Il Big Ben suona, ma lui non conta i rintocchi.

Quando Mary lo saluta, il mattino dopo, lui salta sul divano, guardandosi attorno con aria confusa. Lei sorride, chinandosi sulla sua fronte e baciandola, prima di scompigliargli i capelli come se fosse un bambino.  
“A cosa pensavi? Sembravi così concentrato.”  
John schiarisce la voce, la bocca impastata, un sapore orrendo che gli invade il palato. “Devo essermi incantato, in verità.”, ride, passandosi le mani sul viso e sbadigliando sonoramente. “Buongiorno.”  
“Buongiorno. Hai già mangiato?”  
“No, aspettavo ti svegliassi…”  
Si alza piano, le gambe molli sopra il pavimento. Stringe il bastone e la segue in cucina, facendo schioccare le ossa delle spalle, un altro sbadiglio che per qualche istante gli impedisce di sentire le parole della sua ragazza. Quando le chiede di ripetere, lei si limita a sollevare due barattoli di marmellata per fargli scegliere quale mettere sulle fette biscottate. Lui sorride, e alza il dito verso quella di fragole e ignorando categoricamente quella di mirtilli. Si siede a tavola, guardando Mary apparecchiare e portare la colazione, la voce cristallina e rilassata che gli racconta dei pazienti strambi, dei vecchi un po’ maniaci che ogni tanto piombano in ambulatorio e chiedono alla reception il suo numero di telefono.  
“Aah, ci sono dei buoni intenditori in giro.” Dice, sorseggiando il tè. Lei gli da una pacca sulla spalla, gonfiando una risata ironica.  
“Non hai idea di quanto sia imbarazzante.”  
“Posso immaginarlo, ma non imbarazzarti, sentiti lusingata piuttosto.”  
Ridono, poi lui si specchia nel tè, e le occhiaie parlano da sole. Stringe forte gli occhi, cercando di accantonare qualsiasi pensiero; deve resistere almeno finché Mary non va a lavoro, mezz’ora, solo mezz’ora.  
“Tu hai dormito?”  
“Un po’.” annuisce, leccandosi le labbra. “Poi è passata un’ambulanza e non sono più riuscito a prendere sonno. Spero di non averti svegliata.”  
Lei scuote la testa, continuando a fare colazione. “Come ti senti?”  
“Bene, bene.” Si gratta la testa, un sorriso stanco sul volto. “Un po’ fiacco, ma insomma, va bene comunque.”  
Mary sorride, e lui la sente immensamente distante.  
Quando più tardi la saluta sulla porta, prima che vada a lavoro, la stringe forte sul petto, respirando l’odore buono della sua pelle. Non vuole che esca, vuole che rimanga a casa con lui, che gli dia la forza di sopportare il peso che lo sta schiacciando.  
“A stasera.” Le dice, accarezzando l’orecchio col naso, prima di lasciare un bacio sullo zigomo, sulla fronte, sulle labbra. Lei ricambia, sorride e sparisce dietro la porta, il tonfo sordo che rimbomba dentro il suo petto vuoto.  
Si volta di scatto, dopo aver chiuso la porta a chiave, la catena che ancora sbatte contro il legno. Abbandona il bastone in terra e corre in camera da letto, aprendo gli armadi e buttando via ogni cosa che le sue mani toccano – scarpe, pantaloni, i suoi maglioni, gli abiti a fiori di lei. Gli occhi schizzano da parte a parte, il fiato corto e la gola che fa male mentre ingoia a vuoto. Sente il cuore esplodergli nel petto ad ogni battito, il nome di Sherlock che rimbomba nella sua testa ripetutamente mentre le mani tremano.  
Trova una scatola bianca e la apre, pregando sottovoce che dentro ci siano le sue pastiglie – in fondo non vuole fare nulla di male, vuole solo dormire, solo parlargli solo, vomitargli addosso tutto quello che sente, il bisogno di stringergli forte le spalle fino a fargliele sanguinare, di piegarsi alle sue ginocchia ed implorargli di salvarlo.  
Ma niente, ci sono solo dei collant appallottolati, e qualche spilla che preme contro la parete bianca.  
Si morde il labbro, sentendosi improvvisamente più stanco. Fa due passi incerti verso il letto, aprendo il cassetto della sua ragazza e trovandoci soltanto un orologio, qualche preservativo, degli slip rosa.  
“Cazzo…” sibila a denti stretti, lasciandosi cadere sul letto mentre guarda al soffitto. Quando china la testa, i palmi delle mani premono forte sui suoi occhi per non far uscire lacrime di nervoso, mentre il respiro si fa sconnesso col passare dei minuti; poi si gratta la testa con forza, accartocciandosi su se stesso come un pezzo di carta al fuoco.  
Le pareti si riempiono della sua disperazione.

Alita sul vetro, premendo poi il dito sulla macchia d’umido e cancellando i segni del suo respiro. Il cielo è grigio anche oggi, piove da ore che sembrano giorni. Alle sue spalle il fuoco si alimenta dell’aria che lui non respira, scoppietta rilasciando scintille che John vorrebbe gli bruciassero le gambe, le braccia, il cuore.  
Preme il polpastrello contro il vetro, osservando l’alone di condensa che si forma attorno. Segna, cancella, segna, cancella. Non riesce a trovare un modo per distrarsi, non riesce a sopprimere la sua mente che parla, e parla, e l’unica cosa che vorrebbe è che stesse zitta, almeno per cinque minuti.  
 _Ti stai perdendo._  
Poggia la fronte sul vetro, inspirando l’aria gelida che lo trapassa, lasciandola scivolare nei polmoni per diventare lava. Non ha idea di cosa debba fare.  
È tutto così assurdo. Cerca di spingersi con la mente a nemmeno un anno prima, a lui che incontra Rosalie, alle sue costanti lamentele su Harry, sui morti che lo stringono, sull’Afghanistan.  
Non le ha mai parlato di Sherlock – Sherlock è quel qualcosa che vuole tenere solo per lui, che nessuno deve conoscere, perché ha l’impressione che se qualcuno sapesse, lui sparirebbe per sempre. E John non vuole che Sherlock vada via dal suo mondo, perché ne ha bisogno; glielo ha detto lui, e lui non può sbagliare perché è una possibilità remota, appena una su un numero non quantificabile.  
Pensa a quando Mary insisteva perché prendesse quei medicinali, mentre ora piange perché faccia l’esatto opposto.  
Batte i pugni sulla finestra, lasciandoli poi scivolare sui fianchi, una scia umida che fa entrare nel suo salotto il bagliore di un fulmine.  
Non dorme da tre giorni. Sente i nervi tendersi come corde ad ogni respiro e rilassarsi soltanto quando vieta all’aria di entrare nei suoi polmoni. Sbatte appena la testa contro la parete lucida, sorriso spezzato a se stesso riflesso davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Non ha mai avuto paura di Sherlock, e non ha idea del perché. Non ha mai dubitato di lui, nemmeno quando ha sognato di farci l’amore, nemmeno quando gli ha cucito il cuore tenendolo in mano mentre pulsava – forse perché erano tutti sogni, forse perché non importava l’assurdità delle sue azioni, in un modo o nell’altro dopo si sentiva sempre meglio, sempre un gradino più sopra degli altri.  
È per questo che adesso non può farne a meno.  
Si guarda le mani, le stringe e sente le gocce di condensa incastrarsi tra le linee dei suoi palmi. Quando sente il chiavistello scattare si rimette in posizione eretta, voltandosi in attesa, tirando fuori il suo sorriso migliore che può permettersi. Avanza qualche passo verso la porta, e quando Mary la apre lui le si appoggia addosso, le braccia che avvolgono le spalle e un sospiro sollevato che sa di nulla.  
“Bentornata.”

Il rombo di un tuono vicino gli fa spalancare gli occhi di colpo, mille luci che brillano davanti ai suoi occhi stanchi. Sente l’odio montargli nel petto, il nervoso per aver interrotto qualunque tentativo di ricostruire l’immagine illusoria dei suoi sogni perfetti sulle palpebre. Mary gli da le spalle, e per un momento si chiede se non sia stato l’unico ad aver sentito quel suono violento, forse era riuscito ad addormentarsi senza rendersene conto – e allora che senso avrebbe avuto?  
Geme di dolore, stringendosi le mani allo stomaco, il nervoso che lo corrode da dentro. Mentre respira profondamente per ritrovare la calma sente un rumore, il clic debole di un interruttore che viene attivato. La luce filtra attraverso le fessure della porta, uno spiraglio di luce che illumina appena la camera da letto - l’armadio che l’altro giorno ha devastato e che poi ha avuto la cura di rimettere in ordine prima che Mary tornasse da lavoro, per non farle sospettare niente.  
Scosta le coperte, una settimana di insonnia che pesa sulle sue membra. Si muove piano, in punta di piedi – è bello che la gamba non gli faccia poi così male, quando il suo pensiero è attratto da altro, quando i sensi sono in allerta e il resto sembra non esistere più. Apre la porta piano e il cigolio dei cardini viene inghiottito dal buio alle sue spalle.  
Il salotto risplende sotto la luce del lampadario, e lui ricorda bene di aver spento tutto prima di andare a letto. C’è qualcun altro in casa, oltre a lui e Mary. Si china sul camino, prende il tubo di ferro e lo stringe forte, avanzando verso la cucina a passo felpato, l’arma tenuta alta affianco allo zigomo sinistro. Sente il rumore dei piatti che si toccano, i bicchieri che tintinnano come quando Mary li asciuga per rimetterli in ordine nella credenza. Trattiene il fiato, tenendo gli occhi spalancati. E poi entra, stringendo gli occhi così come stringe il tubo, piazzandolo davanti al petto. “Stai fermo, o ci metterò due secondi a-“ Riapre gli occhi, e le parole si gelano in bocca. Si sente come se i muscoli avessero improvvisamente deciso di non funzionare più. Apre e chiude la bocca senza riuscire a dir nulla, perché qualunque pensiero si azzera e diventa un mucchio di polvere sulle sue labbra.  
È sveglio. È sveglio, ne è certo, sono giorni che non chiude occhi che per sporadiche ore in cui non sogna che un fastidioso vuoto dove _lui_ non c’è. Non può essere vero, lui sente vivo il calore del ferro tra le mani e il gelo del pavimento sotto i piedi, distingue ogni battito del cuore, e non vuole credere a quello che ha davanti agli occhi, perché Sherlock non esiste, Sherlock è solo una sua proiezione mentale, è solo uno stronzo che prima se l’è preso vicino e poi lo ha abbandonato senza alcuna remora.  
Sherlock non può essere lì, davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Scuote piano la testa, mentre l’altro avanza e poggia le mani sul ferro, obbligandolo gentilmente ad abbassare le mani. “Tu…” mormora John, mandando giù aria, senza riuscire a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Sherlock si china sulle sue labbra, sussurra qualcosa che non capisce, prima che lo sfiori e il suo calore invada il suo corpo, sciogliendo via ogni paura iniziale.  
Lo sente scivolare nella sua bocca, è morbido, sa di pulito. John alza istintivamente le braccia, cerca il suo viso, lo trova liscio, perfetto, caldo. Si aggrappa al suo collo e geme di dolore, perché non vuole illudersi che sia lì davvero, perché sa di star per andare a sbattere contro l’ennesimo palo, e stavolta perché non è riuscito a chiudere gli occhi per troppo tempo.  
Lascia scivolare via ogni pensiero dalla sua mente, mentre Sherlock lo tocca sotto il pigiama, mentre gli accarezza i fianchi e disegna piccoli cerchi sulla sua pelle, sorridendogli mentre le loro labbra si separano con uno schiocco leggero. John le guarda, poi lascia che i suoi occhi risalgano piano lungo il profilo perfetto del suo naso, fino ai suoi occhi chiari, fino a quanto tutto gli sembra così reale da dubitare della realtà stessa, e il cuore salta battiti come se fosse su una corda e volesse andare avanti fino a scoppiare.  
“Sherlock…” mormora, senza lasciare il suo viso, il respiro dell’altro che gli solletica la pelle. Lui sorride, scuote appena la testa e non dice una parola. “Sto sognando vero? Sto sognando, è per questo che sei qua. Sto dormendo, sto dormendo, non è la realtà.”  
Sherlock muove ancora la testa in diniego, lasciando John interdetto per qualche secondo. “No, John.”  
Lui si morde il labbro, le mani che tremano lungo i fianchi. Non capisce cosa stia succedendo, non capisce se essere felice o meno della sua presenza – che stupido, è ovvio che sia felice, non lo vede da una settimana, è da sette giorni che stringe forte gli occhi pregando qualcuno di farlo dormire e permettergli di rivederlo.  
Si guarda intorno, ridendo nervoso. “Non troverò un altro cadavere in salotto, vero?”  
“No, stavolta no.”  
John gli prende le mani, le accarezza, le stringe così forte che vede comparire sul dorso i segni della sua pressione.  
Eppure sembra così vero.  
Rialza lo sguardo e lo fissa incredulo, sbattendo gli occhi per metterlo a fuoco. Sente mille granelli di sabbia sfregare contro le iridi, ed è come se le sue palpebre fossero diventate di carta vetrata. Sherlock lo fissa e non fa nient’altro – a volte arriccia le labbra, a volte gli stringe la mano e si blocca così, mentre John la sua voce la sente solo nella testa, forte, chiara, che dice cose senza senso, parole a caso senza connessione logica.  
“Me ne devo andare.” mormora poi all’improvviso, e John lo vede, che lo fissa sulla punta del naso, che non è capace di reggere il suo sguardo. “Me ne devo andare, perché così puoi tornare a come eri prima che venissi a trovarti.”  
“No.” Dice secco lui, scuotendo la testa con forza. Che idea stupida. “Non te ne vai, Sherlock. Non puoi, è… io non ce la faccio.”  
“Ce la farai.”  
“No, cazzo!” Gli molla le mani con rabbia, retrocedendo di qualche passo. “Non puoi decidere per me, non puoi prendere tutto e sparire come se non fosse successo niente!”  
Rifiuta di ascoltarsi, perché si sentirebbe terribilmente patetico. Non guarda le sue mani che tremano, non guarda Sherlock in volto – si limita ad abbassare lo sguardo, a guardare la punta delle scarpe, i mocassini che sembrano bagnati dalla pioggia che fuori cade a secchiate, facendo troppo rumore nella sua testa. “Non te ne puoi andare.” ripete con la voce che si fa sempre più fioca, finché le sue gambe non reggono e lo obbligano a reggersi al tavolo, a farsi scivolare sulla prima sedia che trova. Stringe forte gli occhi, sentendo la cena rigirarsi ancora nello stomaco, assieme a litri di acido. Il rumore dei passi di Sherlock fa a pugni con la pioggia che scroscia violenta contro i vetri – lo vuole guardare, lo vuole tenere lì per sempre.  
“Hai fatto male ad abituarti.” Rimbomba la sua voce nelle orecchie; c’è il suo respiro che gli solletica le labbra, è lì davvero e se allunga il braccio può sentire la stoffa morbida della sua giacca, e intrufolarsi con le dita sotto il polsino e sentire il rilievo delle vene sul suo braccio. “Ma ti abituerai anche a questo. Non sei così folle da continuare a stare male. Lo so.”  
In mente ha solo i peggiori insulti, ma svaniscono quando sente la lingua di Sherlock scivolare dentro la sua bocca, in un bacio che sa di troppe cose brutte. Gli stringe forte il braccio, la schiena scossa da singhiozzi e sulle labbra un sapore amaro. E mentre lo bacia, sente Sherlock sciogliersi nella sua bocca, nella sua presa che si fa più debole, ormai aggrappata al niente.  
Riapre gli occhi piano, e lui non è più lì. Non ci sono più i suoi occhi, nessun corpo da stringere, nessun sapore da sentire.  
John urla, battendo i pugni sul tavolo e chiamando il suo nome in preda all’isteria, la gola che sa di sangue e gli occhi di nuovo stretti : vuole cucirli, vuole vedere soltanto il buio così che Sherlock riappaia e rimanga lì con lui per sempre.  
Quando sente due mani sulle sue spalle grida più forte, lasciando poi che i singhiozzi lo scuotano con forza, assieme a mani piccole e affusolate che lo stringono forte, mani che non vuole addosso, mani che non sono di Sherlock – mani che non sentirà mai più.  
Si lascia andare sul petto morbido di Mary, soffocando i gemiti sul suo pigiama; ignora che lei non lo stringa per consolarlo e non gli dica nulla, ma in fondo non ha importanza.  
Non c’è nulla da dire.

Fuori il sole sta sorgendo, ma a nessuno sembra importare. La stanza si colora piano di un grigio chiaro, e quasi sembra di essere in un film in bianco e nero, la trama opprimente che si tesse nella pelle di entrambi. John è ancora immobile sulla sedia in cucina, con le mani che premono contro le tempie e il cuore che batte nelle orecchie con forza. Si morde le labbra, cercando di mettere a tacere le voci che corrono nella sua testa, ma è tutto totalmente inutile: sono ore che prova, e ore che fallisce.  
Mary invece non sa dove fermarsi; prima si siede sul divano, sbuffando sonoramente, per poi alzarsi e andare verso la finestra, a guardare la città ancora addormentata. Ha l’indice tra i denti, taglia l’unghia e la getta sul pavimento, grattandosi poi nervosamente il braccio. Segue con gli occhi due gocce che fanno a gara sul vetro, finché non si uniscono e poi si sciolgono contro la plastica. Si chiede se anche lei finirà così, sciolta sul nulla in attesa della fine.  
Sente la sedia raschiare contro il pavimento e si gira di scatto, cercando John con lo sguardo. È da quando ha smesso di piangere che non dice una parola, ma la sua voce che urla continua a rimbombare in testa – Sherlock, Sherlock, chi diamine è Sherlock?  
Lo vede avvicinarsi con le braccia stanche lungo i fianchi e le labbra che sanguinano appena, mentre i denti continuano ad infierire sulla carne. Mary non sa cosa dirgli, perché dentro il suo petto non sente nemmeno più battere il cuore, talmente è stanca.  
È come se avesse sbagliato qualcosa e non capisse cosa. John la fissa con lo sguardo vuoto, mentre continua a camminare verso di lei; vede le sue mani tremare appena, le dita stringersi e rilassarsi, e poi, quando è troppo vicino, lei semplicemente trattiene il fiato e aspetta, perché non sa davvero cosa fare.  
Forse è la prima volta che le capita.  
“Mary…” mormora John, e nella sua voce c’è solo un’infinita stanchezza, che Mary non riesce a trasformare in compassione. Il suo nome le arriva alle orecchie come un ronzio fastidioso, un brivido che si installa nel petto e gratta fino a farle male. Lui alza le mani, le poggia sulle sue spalle e china la testa. “Ti prego, dammi quelle pastiglie…”  
Lei si irrigidisce, strizzando le palpebre. “John, chi è Sherlock?”  
Lui non risponde, e stringe la stretta; Mary riesce a sentire le sue unghie attraverso la camicia da notte graffiarle la pelle. “Mary ti prego…”  
“John, rispondimi, chi accidenti è Sherlock?” Alza la voce senza pensarci, afferrando i polsi dell’uomo e spingendoli via dal suo corpo, il respiro che si fa più veloce. John la guarda con occhi umidi, senza capire; è come se stesse per piangere, è tornare indietro nel tempo e vedere la sua faccia terrorizzata dopo gli incubi sull’Afghanistan. Si sente spezzarsi in due, la sensazione di inutilità che la invade, dilaniandola dall’interno. “Rispondimi!”  
“Non urlare!” strilla lui, e le mani di nuovo si aggrappano alle spalle di lei, scuotendola. “Non… non urlare! Smettila, non urlare.”  
Un nodo le si stringe all’altezza dello stomaco, e l’unica sensazione a dominarla ora è la paura, il castello di carta che crolla miseramente con un soffio. È stato tutto inutile. Non pensa più, fissando John con gli occhi sbarrati. Lo vede tremare mentre preme il pollice sulla spalla, e per un attimo Mary ha paura che gliela voglia rompere. Dietro le lacrime che le stanno riempiendo gli occhi c’è qualcuno che non riesce a riconoscere. Lui la scuote ancora, le pupille dilatate e la bocca che sanguina. Forse non è cosciente, forse è andato fuori di testa per colpa sua che non lo ha voluto assecondare.  
John urla ancora, e lei non vede più niente per il dolore. Lo spinge via con forza, sentendo subito dopo il rumore di ceramica che si infrange sul pavimento, e lui che geme di dolore. Non aspetta un secondo di più: corre in camera e si cambia di fretta, mettendosi gli abiti del giorno prima. Poi rovista dentro l’armadio e prende la borsa più grande che trova, buttandoci dentro qualunque cosa – due maglie, un pantalone, qualche cambio. Non vuole restare lì, non vuole continuare a vedere e a sentire le tracce del suo fallimento, e del delirio di John. Esce dalla stanza e corre decisa verso l’ingresso senza guardarlo. Ma lui la ferma col solo suono della voce, a metà tra l’irato e il disperato.  
“Dove stai andando?” Lei non risponde, e lui si ripete, sollevando la voce e battendo un pugno sul tavolino che ha affianco, stringendo forte i denti.  
“Me ne vado, John.” Mormora, buttando l’aria dai polmoni tutta d’un colpo. Si allunga sulla borsetta nell’appendiabiti, aprendola di fretta e togliendo la scatola dello Starnoc. “E tieniti la tua roba, io non ce la faccio più.”  
Se la rigira un po’ nella mano, prima di buttarla in terra con forza.  
“No.” John scuote la testa, cercando di rimettersi in piedi e cadendo rovinosamente sul divano. Mary prende il coraggio a piene mani e lo guarda per qualche istante, il labbro incastrato tra i denti e gli occhi lucidi. Scuote la testa e si volta, e le serrature scattano una, due volte; il catenaccio sbatte contro il legno della porta, mentre Mary la apre e varca la soglia, tirandosi fuori dal delirio, ripetendosi mille volte nella testa che non lo vedrà mai più, mai più, perché le fa troppo male. John urla il suo nome, ma lei lo sente già ovattato, mentre la mano si alza in mezzo alla strada per bloccare un taxi.  
La portiera dell’auto si chiude assieme alla porta di casa, e il silenzio diventa improvvisamente troppo soffocante. John gattona verso l’ingresso, guardando la boccetta aperta, le pastiglie sparse sul pavimento. Singhiozza come un bambino, incapace di pensare a cosa sia meglio fare, se inseguirla o lasciarla andare, se chiamare qualcuno per farsi aiutare o stare semplicemente lì immobile ad aspettare. Stringe una pastiglia tra le mani, e le lacrime gli fanno vedere il mondo come se fosse un acquarello storto. Manda giù nodi d’aria, prima di infilare due pasticche tra le labbra e ingoiarle assieme a grumi di saliva dolorosi.  
Alla fine si abbandona contro la porta, piangendo tutto il dolore che ha nel corpo mentre le mani strette sbattono contro la testa, e prega Sherlock di tornare da lui per salvarlo.

Sente un dolore acuto alla schiena, ma non capisce perché. Con la mano ci sfrega contro, sperando che il calore allievi un poco la sofferenza. Attorno a lui c’è una nebbiolina fastidiosa, l’odore di fumo gli entra nelle narici infastidendolo – non ha mai fumato in tutta la sua vita, ha sempre trovato l’attività qualcosa di sgradevole per lui e per chi gli sta attorno.  
Ma questo non è odore di sigaretta.  
Fa caldo, se ne rende conto solo adesso. Riportando le mani sui fianchi, si accorge che qualcosa di liquido sta scorrendo lentamente, solleticandogli lo spazio tra l’indice e il medio. Solleva appena il braccio, cercando la fonte del fastidio e ritrovandolo in un rivolo di sangue e polvere da sparo. Addosso ha la divisa da militare – dove diamine si trova adesso? Kandahar? Kabul? Maiwand?  
“Sei nella tua testa.”  
John sobbalza, voltandosi lentamente verso la voce. Per un momento non capisce da dove venga, ma poi una sagoma alta si delinea oltre il fumo, e gli occhi freddi di Sherlock distendono i suoi nervi, facendolo sorridere. “Ah, eccoti.”  
Torna a voltarsi, sventolando la mano davanti ai suoi occhi. Il vuoto serpeggia seguendo i suoi movimenti, aprendo un varco di colori caldi tra il grigio nauseabondo. Ci sono villaggi, tende, corpi macchiati di un rosso vivo che si agita salendo fino in cielo.  
“Cos’è successo?” si chiede sottovoce, avanzando un passo. Sente il suono di un’ambulanza riempire l’aria, assieme ad un’altra, assieme a sibili veloci come di proiettili impazziti.  
“È esploso qualcosa da qualche parte. Sarebbe meglio andare a cercare di riparare il danno, non credi John?”  
John annuisce senza capire. In fondo, non fa che seguire Sherlock da quando lo conosce, e non gli ha mai portato nulla di male.  
Scendono a valle, con l’uomo, avvolto nel cappotto, che gli cammina un passo avanti a lui, la sciarpa che danza al vento davanti ai suoi occhi ipnotizzandolo. “Come ti senti?” sente poi, e John si ferma, lasciando affondare i piedi nella sabbia.  
Si guarda ancora le mani, il sangue è incrostato sulla linea della vita. Il dolore pulsa ancora nella schiena, ma è come se alla vista di Sherlock si fosse nascosto per non essere scoperto. Sorride, fregando i palmi contro i fianchi per mandare via il rosso. “Sto bene.” Risponde, annuendo, prima di raggiungerlo. Sherlock lo aspetta e poi riprende a camminare, facendo spazio ad entrambi tra le macerie.  
C’è qualcosa di strano, nel paesaggio intorno a loro; John lo nota e arriccia le labbra, cercando di analizzare a fondo ogni cosa che vede.  
“Te ne sei accorto, vero?”  
Man mano che camminano tutto comincia a trasformarsi: non ci sono più i mercati della frutta che cadono a pezzi, non ci sono più le tende e i relitti dei carri armati. In fondo alla strada il London Eye cade a pezzi; le lamiere cigolano, piegate dal calore del fuoco. Dietro, il Big Ben segna le ore in modo distorto, scoordinato – sembrano risate di bambini, incupite dal rintocco basso di sottofondo. L’acqua del Tamigi è agitata, brilla, sembra fatta di lava. John si volta di scatto, guardando oltre i palazzi. C’è una colonna di fumo denso oltre le prime file di palazzi, fumo che lo sta richiamando a sé.  
“Sei sicuro di volere andare? Può essere pericoloso.” John si volta verso Sherlock e lo guarda senza capire, ma non si prende la briga di chiedergli una spiegazione, perché le sue gambe già si muovono per quelle vie che lui conosce a memoria, l’odore della panetteria sostituita dal fumo che si fa sempre più scuro, sempre più opprimente.  
I muri delle case stanno diventando neri, i bambini che giocavano per strada adesso sono solo ombre di morti riversi sulla strada e le loro voci canti disperati. Si guarda attorno accelerando il passo, lo stomaco in subbuglio, la schiena che duole come se avesse un coltello conficcato nella schiena. Svolta un paio di volte, e quando arriva davanti casa le sue ginocchia cedono e lui rimane per qualche secondo piegato su se stesso, a riprendere fiato. Sente i polmoni avvelenarsi lentamente, mentre il fumo esce copioso dalla porta della sua casa.  
“Sei sicuro di voler entrare?”  
Sherlock lo fissa, le mani dentro le tasche del cappotto e il viso congestionato in un’espressione seria. John si rimette in piedi e annuisce, sollevando lo sguardo al suo piano: le finestre vomitano fumo e detriti, ed è come se stesse piovendo dolore. Tira una manica del maglione, la divisa scomparsa assieme all’Afghanistan, e tenendola davanti alla bocca sfonda la porta ed entra, salendo le scale a due a due.  
Quando varca la porta d’ingresso, non c’è nessun fuoco ad attenderlo, e il fumo è soltanto una nebbiolina leggera, che filtra la luce del sole rendendola soffusa. Ogni cosa è al suo posto, perfetta ed immacolata. Sul tavolino davanti al divano le rose continuano a nutrirsi d’acqua, sbocciando alla luce del mattino. In cucina c’è ancora la sua tazza di tè che fuma come appena fatta. I passi di Sherlock riempiono l’aria, altrimenti grondante silenzio. Non c’è nessuno, in quella casa.  
Crack.  
John corre verso la camera, sbattendo la porta. Guarda il letto disfatto, le macchie di sangue sul lenzuolo. Fa il giro della stanza due, tre volte, mettendo tutto sottosopra, mentre un nome si infila velenoso nella sua testa e rimbalza nel cervello come una pallina da pingpong. Quando spalanca l’armadio e ci vede dentro degli enormi buchi, sente il suo cuore fermarsi, assieme al suo fiato. Non ci vede più, non sente più niente. Quando il cuore riprende a battere e i polmoni ad accogliere aria, sente la testa girare per i troppi pensieri. Ritorna in cucina col passo cadente, la gamba che fa male come se avesse appuntati mille spilli.  
Sherlock è ancora sulla porta, con le braccia incrociate e il viso privo di espressione. “Mary non c’è.” Sibila John, la mano stretta al cuore. L’altro annuisce, senza aprire bocca.  
Il silenzio diventa improvvisamente troppo pesante da sopportare.  
John si trascina verso il centro della stanza, cercando sostegno nello schienale del divano. Si passa una mano sul viso, cercando di riempire i polmoni e calmarsi. “Mary non c’è.” ripete, e scuote la testa, travolto dai pensieri che piano si rimettono in ordine.  
Sherlock è davanti a lui, le sopracciglia appena incurvate e le labbra tese in un’espressione desolante, più che desolata. Allarga appena le braccia, quando John si china e lascia andare la testa sul suo petto, la schiena che si solleva e si abbassa lenta per cercare di tornare lucido.  
“John. Devi fermarti.” Lui non risponde, limitandosi ad affondare le dita nelle sue braccia. “Tra poco potresti non essere capace di tornare indietro, e non è quello che vuoi.”  
John frega la testa contro il suo petto, un groppo in gola che sa non si scioglierà in breve tempo. Apre la bocca nel tentativo di dire qualcosa, ma l’unica parola che viene fuori è il nome di Mary, e nient’altro. Gli occhi stretti per non fare entrare la luce, nelle palpebre vede cucito il suo viso distrutto, i vestiti infilati in malo modo nella borsa e i capelli spettinati. Stringe forte la mano nel petto di Sherlock, e vorrebbe che al posto suo ci fosse Mary, mentre pensa che forse sarebbe tutto più semplice se invece di svegliarsi restasse lì per sempre. “Cos’ho fatto…” bisbiglia tra i denti, un singhiozzo che lo scuote con violenza.  
La cosa ridicola è che nemmeno ricorda come sia arrivato a tutto questo. Il calore del corpo di Sherlock lo stordisce e lo lega a quel posto, a quei sogni distorti e alla sensazione di essere sospesi nel nulla, di essere avvolti da uno strato di niente che non può fare male a nessuno; è arrivato quando ne ha avuto più bisogno, lo ha portato tra i morti e lo ha aiutato a cacciarli dai suoi pensieri. Sherlock gli ha preso il cuore in mano per rattopparlo come meglio poteva.  
Sherlock è il pezzo che manca alla sua vita, ed è qualcosa che sa di non poter portare con sé; è la parte di Mary che Mary non ha, e John ride sul petto dell’uomo in modo stupido mentre piange, perché insomma, che cosa ha Sherlock che possa completare la sua ragazza?  
Affonda i denti nelle labbra, stringendo più forte che può. Sherlock non lo abbraccia, ma è diverso da quando è stata Mary a negargli il suo affetto, perché il suo calore è sottile e si intrufola sotto la pelle per restare lì, non ha bisogno delle sue braccia attorno alle spalle.  
Un conato di disgusto gli ribalta lo stomaco, la mano che corre veloce alla bocca per trattenere tutto dentro. Respira rapido, cercando di non esplodere, ingoiando l’acido per riportarlo al suo posto.  
Cosa deve fare?  
“Non hai bisogno di me.” sussurra Sherlock, la voce bassa che vibra nell’orecchio. “Io posso restare qua, se la cosa ti fa stare meglio. Non sparisco, finché tu vorrai avermi, perché io sono qui.” E preme due dita contro le sue tempie, lasciandole scivolare poi sotto il mento. “Ma io non ti servo, John. Io non sono un antidepressivo, non sono la cura dei tuoi problemi. A volte posso aiutarti a risolverli, altre volte posso aiutarti a scappare, ma non c’è niente che tu non possa fare se non ci sono io, perché io ci sono solo nella tua testa.” Gli solleva appena il viso, baciandogli un angolo della bocca, restando così per qualche secondo. “E per quanto la tua testa sia piena di cose inutili, c’è anche quel poco che basta per ritornare al punto di partenza, e ricominciare.”  
John se lo stringe forte, baciandolo senza pensarci.  
Sherlock è la parte di Mary che manca, ma non può sostituirla. Deve fare un passo indietro, appallottolare la matassa della sua esistenza e ricominciare a vivere da lì cercando di non farla più annodare; ma deve farlo senza Sherlock.  
Stringe forte gli occhi, imprimendosi il suo sapore nella mente, cercando di capire se sarà capace di disegnare il suo volto nella mente per sempre, perché anche se Sherlock dice che non ha bisogno di lui per andare avanti, lui non ne è assolutamente convinto, e vuole l’assoluta certezza di riuscire a trovarlo almeno nei suoi pensieri.  
Lo lascia piano, con uno schiocco che spezza l’oppressione del silenzio. Fissa le sue labbra, sa che non se le dimenticherà; almeno, non facilmente.  
“Non te ne andare.”  
John affonda le dita tra i suoi riccioli scuri, stringendoli forte, obbligando Sherlock a chinarsi e a trovare appoggio nella sua spalla, lui così alto e così inflessibile e perfetto. Sente le sue labbra stendersi contro la pelle, e socchiude gli occhi per sentirsi felice di riuscire a vederlo sorridere senza guardarlo.  
“Sono qui. Decidi tu quando me ne devo andare.”  
John lo stringe in vita e ha paura che sia l’ultima volta. Sospira profondamente, premendo forte le labbra sulla tempia dell’altro, prima di lasciarsi andare a un sospiro profondo e riaprire gli occhi.  
La casa è vuota, la porta aperta. Dietro di lui, il vaso con le rose è spaccato, e l’acqua scurisce i colori accesi del tappeto persiano. Il fumo, fuori dalle finestre, è denso e scuro, e filtra attraverso gli spiragli, riempiendo il salotto, attaccandosi all’arredamento. John si guarda le mani e vede il sangue; si è tagliato con un coccio di ceramica, macchiandosi la pelle e i vestiti. Tira su col naso, guardando al soffitto.  
E si chiede se ce la farà davvero.

John si raggomitola sul divano, con in mano il cellulare e il dito che rimbalza sul tasto verde senza premerlo. Nelle sue labbra non c’è più pelle, e le unghie continuano a grattare via la crosta che forma nel palmo ferito, facendo sanguinare ancora il taglio. Respira profondamente e fa forza sulla plastica nera, bloccandosi poco prima che la chiamata venga inoltrata. È uno stupido codardo, non è nemmeno capace di fare una chiamata alla sua… non è neanche sicuro sia ancora la sua ragazza, in realtà.  
Si guarda attorno, la stanchezza incisa sul viso. Ha impiegato ore per sistemare la casa, e soltanto per evitare quella chiamata. Sa che sono passati appena due giorni da quando è andata via, perché quando ha riaperto gli occhi la sveglia sul tavolo della cucina segnava un giovedì, e nella sua mente non c’è nessun ricordo oltre lunedì, quando lei ha sbattuto la porta e non è più tornata indietro.  
Deve chiamarla. Stringe forte il telefono, guardando il nome di Mary sul display, la foto del loro primo giorno a Londra mentre comprano cibo spazzatura da Tesco. Si succhia il labbro inferiore sorridendo amaramente, e prima che pianga scuote la testa, stringendo gli occhi per ricacciare dentro le lacrime.  
Clic. Porta il telefono all’orecchio trattenendo il respiro, mentre l’interferenza vibra nelle sue orecchie prima di lasciare spazio a squilli lunghi e desolanti. “Rispondi…” mormora sottovoce, battendo le dita libere sul bracciolo del divano. Niente da fare. Il primo tentativo cade a vuoto, così il secondo, e il terzo. Forse deve arrendersi al fatto che Mary non tornerà più, in fondo non avrebbe nessun torto a non volerlo più vedere – chi vorrebbe vivere con lui?  
Sospira, fissando lo schermo e incantandosi sugli occhi azzurro cielo di lei. Non sa che darebbe per sentire la sua voce, non sa che darebbe per tornare indietro e fermarsi prima di rotolare rovinosamente verso il nulla. Alza gli occhi al soffitto, chiedendo a Sherlock di non lasciarlo solo, almeno lui.  
“Che patetico…”  
Ride di se stesso, poggiando la testa sulle ginocchia e buttando fuori dai polmoni tutta l’aria che ha in corpo. Sente un leggero vibrare tra le mani, forse un piccolo spasmo, non ne è sicuro. Apre appena le gambe e ci guarda attraverso, la luce del display che gli illumina la faccia.  
Mary.  
Si solleva di scatto, fissando imbambolato il suo nome che lampeggia per qualche secondo, prima di cliccare frettolosamente il tasto e avvicinare l’apparecchio all’orecchio, in attesa.  
“John?”  
Deglutisce aria, cercando di respirare normalmente, mormorando l’unica cosa che vuole davvero dirgli, nessuna preghiera, nessun’implorazione – niente ti amo, niente torna a casa, niente mi manchi.  
“Ho bisogno di te.” dice semplicemente, decidendo di non andare oltre. Per qualche istante pensa che sia caduta la linea, o che Mary abbia riattaccato, perché non sente più alcun rumore e lui non ha il coraggio di guardare lo schermo. Ma poi sente il suo sbuffo stanco, sente un rantolo sofferente oltre la cornetta, e si sente sollevato.  
“John, io non so se tu abbia vagamente idea di come mi senta. Non-“  
“Non ti sto chiedendo di tornare.” mormora tra i denti, perché è l’unica cosa che vorrebbe davvero da lei adesso. “Non voglio che… Dio, ho solo… ho bisogno di te, ho bisogno di…” la voce slitta prima che possa finire la frase, e una mano scorre sul suo volto per reprimere qualsiasi impulso, mentre mangia giù spilli avvelenati, con la voglia di correre in camera e chiudersi dentro per non uscire più, con o senza Mary, con o senza Sherlock.  
La sente tirare su col naso, se chiude gli occhi può immaginarla mordersi le labbra, guardarsi intorno per cercare in qualunque angolo una soluzione a tutta la merda in cui lui l’ha messa. La sente passarsi una mano sulle labbra per seppellire un sospiro tra le dita, prima di dire qualunque altra cosa.  
“Sto arrivando.” dice, e non gli da il tempo di rispondere, perché chiude la chiamata prima che lui possa aprire bocca.  
Abbandona il telefono sul divano, guardando fuori dalla finestra e non pensando più a niente.

Il suo profumo è dolce, estraneo, e gli ricorda la prima volta che l’ha incontrata, la prima volta che gli è entrata dentro per non andare più via. Quando la porta cigola, rimane immobile a fissare lo spiraglio che si allarga per lasciarla entrare, mostrandogli il dolore che le ha inflitto concentrato negli occhi gonfi e stanchi, nel colorito spento della sua pelle. Si alza di scatto, John, inciampando sui suoi piedi e sul tappeto, mentre la sua bocca si apre per dire il suo nome, ma non fa uscire altro che un rantolo sommesso che regge il carico della sua disperazione. Le si butta addosso, come se fosse capace di salvarlo soltanto stringendolo. La prende in vita e affonda il viso nel suo seno, senza frenare l’impulso di sfogare il senso di colpa con le lacrime, col suo nome invocato a ripetizione per imprimere nella mente di entrambi la sua stupidità.  
Mary scoppia a piangere come una bambina, stanca di doversi trattenere. Lo stringe al collo e cerca appoggio nella sua spalla, singhiozzando e piangendo le ultime lacrime che ha in corpo, mentre fa un passo indietro, appoggiandosi alla porta e chiudendola. La sua testa pesa, così piena di pensieri da non riuscire a seguirne nessuno. John è lì, tra le sue braccia, lo sente chiedere perdono sottovoce, mentre la stringe più forte, mentre le mozza il respiro. Non sa cosa fare, non sa che strada prendere, non sa da dove cominciare per rimettere le cose a posto; l’unica cosa di cui è consapevole è che John è il pezzo della sua vita che non può mancare, e che forse raccogliere i cocci della sua mente in due renderà le cose più semplici.  
Gli preme le labbra sulla tempia, guardando in alto e sperando di avere la forza di tenere John a sé, e di non cadere più con lui.

John è nervoso come la prima volta che è stato in quello studio, le dita che si intrecciano e si lasciano mentre lo sguardo è fisso sul taccuino. Rosalie davanti a lui sorride, sperando di metterlo a suo agio.  
“È da un po’ che non ci vediamo. Sono contenta che sia tornato, John.”  
Lui annuisce e si sforza di ricambiare il saluto, battendo appena il piede contro il pavimento. “Già.” Borbotta. “Già, è davvero un sacco di tempo.” Sospira, cercando di far scivolare via la tensione dai suoi muscoli, stringendo i denti per spingere più in alto gli angoli della bocca.  
“Suppongo sia stato un periodo intenso, le va di parlarne?”  
John si guarda la punta delle scarpe, e rivolge a se stesso la stessa domanda; gli va davvero di parlarne?  
Solleva la testa e guarda Rosalie dritto negli occhi, annuendo.  
“C’era… lui, nei miei sogni. È arrivato con lo Ximonav, ha spento l’Afghanistan con un secchio d’acqua, ci pensa? Era particolarmente buffo, perché io morivo dal caldo, e invece lui girava sempre con il suo cappotto, e quella sciarpa… mi pare fosse blu, ma in fondo che importa. Non veniva sempre, ma quando c’era era rassicurante. Stare con lui era un po’ come vivere una seconda vita, in un’altra Londra dove non c’era nessun John tormentato dalla guerra perché appena ci pensavo lui schiacciava tutto con la sua sicurezza e il pensiero non tornava più. Non sono sicuro, ma penso fosse una sorta di Mary al contrario, perché lui non si scioglieva mai in sentimentalismi – nel senso, non era una donna. Ma il calore che emanava, quello che percepivo quando c’era, era lo stesso. Mi piaceva stare con lui, mi piaceva dormire e pensare di non dovermi preoccupare di niente. Sono una persona orribile, perché scaricavo su di lui le frustrazioni della vita reale, senza pensare a quello che avevo qui.”  
“Ed era felice?”  
“Quando dormivo, sì. Quando c’era lui ero contento. Gli incubi si sono trasformati, si ricorda no, le avevo detto che c’era qualcuno nei miei sogni ma non sapevo chi fosse. In realtà lo sapevo, ma non sentivo la necessità di dirglielo, non sentivo la necessità di dirlo a nessuno. Lui era lì per me. Penso ci sia ancora, in verità.” Ride, scuotendo la testa. “Sembro un pazzo.”  
“No, affatto, John.”  
Entrambi sorridono, lui si sente come se parlasse di una cotta adolescenziale, e il cuore gli si stringe appena. “Era bello, stare con lui.” Riprende fiato, prima di continuare a parlare. “Poi ho smesso con lo Starnoc, tre mesi fa. Ci ho messo un po’ ad abituarmi a dormire senza, e credo di essere uno dei pochi essere umani ad aver subito quasi tutti gli effetti collaterali di quella roba. Mary ha avuto la pazienza di starmi vicino, io credo di aver avuto la forza di non fare nuovamente la vittima. È difficile pensare e muoversi e fare le cose in modo diverso da come sei abituato di solito, è snervante, soprattutto quando poi non riesci a riposare la notte. Per fortuna nel giro di una settimana sono riuscito a recuperare un ritmo di sonno umano. Ogni tanto sogno ancora l’Afghanistan, ma non è più un problema. Certo non mi fa piacere sognare i morti, ma non prendo più ogni incubo come una scusa per sentirmi in colpa nei loro confronti. Preferisco pensare sia un modo per ricordarli. Giova a loro come giova a me.”  
“E con Mary come va?”  
John sorride, guardandosi le mani.

Il balcone della loro casa è fiorito assieme alla primavera, l’erica che macchia di rosa il bianco delle pareti. Il sole, sorto da poco, filtra attraverso le foglie, attraverso le tende, proiettando giochi di luce sul tavolo della cucina, dove una tazza di tè fuma e riempie l’aria di vaniglia. Mary sorride, prendendo posto e guardando davanti a sé; c’è una rosa rossa al centro, una scatolina bianca che richiama la sua attenzione.  
Sente un frusciare di vestiti alle sue spalle e sorride, mentre le braccia di John la avvolgono per le spalle; lui la bacia sulla guancia, guardando dove sta guardando lei.  
“Vuoi che ti faccia la domanda o vuoi darmi direttamente la risposta?”  
Lei si volta e lo bacia, stringendolo forte.

“A volte capita ancora che io stia male. È per questo che sono tornato qui. Per quanto Mary sia una santa, io non posso continuare ad abusare della sua pazienza. A volte mi sveglio disorientato, non capisco più dove sono, faccio fatica a ricordare luoghi e nomi. È normale?”  
“Ci vuole del tempo, perché le cose si sistemino, John. È normale, non si preoccupi.”  
“Questo mi solleva molto. Vede, è in momenti come questo che lui mi manca più di ogni altra cosa. Faceva quello che Mary non riesce a fare, era una specie di sedativo,non saprei come spiegarlo meglio. Non che Mary sia un’incapace, questo mai. Ma con lui era diverso.” Annuisce con forza, come a voler sottolineare le ultime parole. “Sì, era diverso.”  
Rosalie scrive due parole sul suo foglio, senza dire una parola. A John terrorizza, perché ha sempre l’impressione che qualunque cosa esca fuori da quella penna sia prova inconfutabile della sua pazzia.  
Dovrebbe imparare a rilassarsi di più.  
“John, questa persona ha un nome?”  
“Sì, certo.”  
“E per lei è particolarmente significativo?”  
“Il nome, dice? Adesso sì. Prima di quel giorno non credo di averlo mai sentito, forse l’avevo letto per sbaglio su qualche giornale.”  
“Come si chiama?”

“Sherlock.”  
Lui gli sorride guardandolo dal balcone del 221b di Baker Street senza dire una parola, senza sventolare la mano per aria. John porta una mano sulla fronte perché il sole è proprio sopra il palazzo, e picchia contro i suoi occhi impedendogli di vederlo; quando Sherlock sparisce dentro casa, si dirige verso la porta e la spinge appena, chiamandolo per nome mentre sale le scale a due a due.  
Sa di non poterlo perdere, sa che sarà con lui quando ne avrà bisogno. Si ciberà del suo calore, prenderà forza dalla sua sicurezza e poi andrà avanti, lasciandolo lì a dormire nel suo cuore rappezzato con cura dalle sue mani ferme.  
E finalmente, dopo tanto tempo, nella sua vita va tutto bene.


End file.
